Fear of Losing
by minyooniest
Summary: Jimin takut akan kehilangan sosok yang sangat ia prioritaskan selama ini. Takut pula akan kenyataan bahwa alasan ia mampu menjaga seorang Yoongi karena rahasia besar yang ia kubur dalam-dalam. BTS! MinYoon! YAOI!
1. Chapter 1

**It's BoyxBoy love. Don't like? No bash and you shouldn't read this.**

 ***Happy Reading***

(Kalimat yang _Italic_ : flashback)

 **Chapter 1**

Langit Seoul yang mulai gelap dan udara yang semakin menusuk kulit membuat pejalan kaki melangkah lebih cepat dan mengeratkan mantel musim dingin mereka. Seperti biasanya, trotoar jalan dipenuhi oleh mereka-mereka yang baru pulang kerja ataupun sekolah. Sialnya, awal musim dingin kali ini lebih dingin dari biasanya. Hanya orang gila yang keluar di cuaca seperti ini yang hanya mengenakan kaos dan celana jins.

Dan orang gila seperti itu ternyata ada. Lelaki itu terus berlari tanpa memperdulikan orang-orang yang melihatnya. Sempat seorang nenek yang khawatir saat ia hendak menyebrang mengingatkannya untuk kembali ke rumah saja dan menghangatkan tubuhnya dibalik selimut. Tetapi lelaki itu hanya tersenyum manis pada nenek itu. Jika saja nenek itu masih seumuran dengannya, mungkin si nenek akan jatuh pada pesona Jimin.

Jimin sesekali melihat layar ponselnya dan mengetik beberapa nomor yang sudah ia hafal. Setelah itu ia tekan dial lalu menempelkan ponselnya ke telinga. Belum ada sepuluh detik ia sudah mengumpat kesal karena panggilannya tidak dijawab-lagi-dengan seseorang. Jimin hampir duapuluh kali menelpon orang itu. Tapi tetap tak ada jawaban.

"Hyung, tolong angkat telpon ku." Jimin semakin gusar. Tapi ia semakin memperlambat langkahnya. Ia membuka fitur GPS dan langsung melacak keberadaan orang itu. Namun tak lama senyum kemengangan terukir di bibirnya.

"Gotha!" Jimin langsung meneruskan pencariannya namun kali ini lebih lambat karena tempat yang ia tuju hampir sampai. Saat dirinya benar-benar sampai, ia sekali lagi membuat panggilan ke orang yang sedang ia pandangi dari sebrang jalan. Jimin menghela nafas lega mlihatnya. Dan kali ini panggilannya diangkat. Belum sempat orang diujung panggilan mengucapkan sapaan, Jimin sudah menyelanya.

"Hal-"

"Yoongi hyung kau dimana?" Jimin masih menatap lelaki yang sedang duduk di dalam cafe. Karena lelaki itu duduk didekat jendela. Jadi Jimin dapat meihat raut panik namun menggemaskan orang itu.

"Aku? Aku di…aku bersama Namjoon. Kami sedang mencari bahan untuk projek baru kami. Iya seperti itu."

 _Bohong_.

Jimin tidak sanggup mengatakannya karena, sungguh, melihat raut menggemaskan itu malah membuat Jimin ingin tertawa.

"Benarkah?" Jimin mulai beranjak dari tempatnya berdiri. Sesekali melihat kiri-kanan, lalu mulai menyebrangi jalanan yang cukup lenggang itu.

"Kau kira aku berbohong padamu?" Kini ada nada kekesalan dianatara kalimat itu. Yoongi menyesap kembali Americano yang ada di mejanya. Hampir saja ia mati tersedak saat dilihatnya sosok yang ada diujung telpon tadi kini sedang berdiri tegak. Masih dengan ponsel di telingany, Jimin menatap Yoongi tanpa ekspresi.

"Ku kira kau berbohong padaku." Kalimat yang hampir sama Jimin lontarkan membuat Yoongi memutar kedua bola matanya jengah.

Yoongi memutuskan sambungan telpon terlebih dahulu, "Ck, kenapa memang jika aku berbohong? Sebentar lagi juga aku akan pulang. Jika ini tentang janjiku yang akan membelikanmu sepatu kets yang kau mau itu, maaf, aku lupa membelikannya hari ini. Besok akan ku beli. Jadi kau tidak usah khawatir." Diam-diam Yoongi menelan salivanya, ia gugup. Sial, kenapa aku jadi begini?

Jimin tau, semakin Yoogi banyak bicara itu berarti dirinya sedang menutupi sesuatu. Jimin memasukkan ponselnya di saku celananya lalu menarik sebuah kursi di depan Yoongi dan mendudukinnya disana. Ia melipat kedua tangannya didepan dada sambil menyandarkan bahunya. Pandangannya tidak luput dari tubuh kecil Yoongi. Orang yang ditatap merasa risih dengan tatapan yang seperti mengintimidasi itu. Memangnya ia berbuat apa.

"Jangan menatapku seperti itu, Jim."

"Karena aku menghawatirkanmu, hyung." Kalimat Jimin membuat kening Yoongi berkerut bingung.

"Aku kenapa?"

"Itu yang seharusnya aku tanyakan padamu. Kau kenapa?"

"Aku tidak apa-apa." Yoongi tau, ia tidak akan pernah menang jika harus terus menatap Jimin jika sedang berbicara seperti ini. Alhasil ia hanya memusatkan pandangannya pada minuman yang kini ia sedang aduk-aduk.

"Kan sudah ku bilang jika ada sesuatu yang terjadi padamu hubungi aku. hyung. Aku tadi hampir gila karena mendapat berita bahwa kau kecelakaan."

"Hampir, bukannya benar-benar kecelakaan." Jawab Yoongi setenang air.

"Ya itu sama saja. Setidaknya kabari aku. aku akan benar-benar gila jika itu benar-benar terjadi."

"Yak! Kau kira aku bocah berumur lima tahun yang masih harus diawasi? Aku sudah dewasa. Lagipula aku hanya hampir terserempet orang yang sedang bersepeda. Bukan motor balap ataupun truk." Hampir saja Jimin-beserta pengunjung lain-menutup kuping karena bentakan Yoongi.

"Aish, sepertinya memang kau benar-benar tidak apa-apa. Bocah sialan itu mengerjaiku. Awas saja kau Kim." Gerutu Jimin namun dapat didengar oleh Yoongi.

Yoongi baru tersadar Jimin hanya mengenakan kaos putih yang ia yakini kaos itu sangat tipis dan juga celana jins beserta sepatu kets andalannya. Melihat itu pandangan Yoongi melembut. Ia tidak menyangka jika Jimin benar-benar akan lari kesini dan melupakan cuaca yang dingin.

"Apa kau ingin menyaingi beruang kutub? Kau hanya memakai baju seperti itu di cuaca seperti ini." walaupun kalimatnya agak ketus, namun terselip kekhawatiran disana. Membuat Jimin mengeluarkan senyum simpulnya.

"Sudah kubilang, hyung aku begini karena aku mengkhawatirkanmu. Aku dari tempat latihanku langsung mencarimu."

Yoongi tau, Jimin selalu mengkhawatirkannya dengan alasan maupun tanpa alasan. Dan itu membuat Yoongi jadi bingung. Jimin terlewat khawatir padahal Yoongi hanya bermain basket dengan teman-teman satu timnya, berwisata ke pegunungan, bahkan hanya jalan sendirian seperti tadi. Yang Yoongi ingat itu berlangsung hampir selama hidupnya.

Pernah dulu ia sampai menangis kepada orangtuanya karena ia bertanya apakah dirinya mempunyai penyakit aneh sampai-sampai Jimin terus-menerus menjaganya. Walaupun mereka menjawab tidak, tapi Yoongi sendiri belum percaya. Sampai-sampai mereka ke rumah sakit untuk mengecek kondisi Yoongi. Dan itu membuat Yoongi bisa bernafas lega.

Dengan gelengan kepala, Yoongi berdiri lalu meninggalkan Jimin yang masih menggosok-gosokkan kedua tangannya.

"Eh, hyung mau kemana?"

"Pulang."

"Tunggu! Jangan tinggalkan aku." Jimin cepat-cepat menyusul Yoongi yang sudah keluar café.

.

.

Mereka berjalan beriringan tanpa ada yang membuka percakapan. Yoongi santai-santai saja dengan itu. Tapi Jimin semakin tidak betah. Yoongi yang melihat gelagat tidak nyaman dari Jimin, ia pun langsung membuka suara.

"Jim,"

"Hmm,"

"Kau kenapa sangat peduli padaku? Ah, tidak. Lebih tepatnya sangat khawatir."

Jimin yang mendengar pertanyaan itu hampir menghentikan langkahya. Ia menengok sekilas kearah Yoongi yang berada disamping kirinya.

"Karena kau kakak ku, hyung." Kalimat itu seperti angin halus yang menerpa kulit.

"Aku tau itu, bodoh. Tapi kau menjagaku seperti aku terkena penyakit ganas."

 _Karena memang kau harus dijaga. Aku tidak ingin kehilanganmu_.

"Ya, mungkin ini kewajibanku sebagai adik yang harus menjaga kakaknya agar terhindar dari segala macam marabahaya."

"Ckck, omonganmu semakin kacau, Jim." Tawa mereka mengudara. Mengisi hampir setiap bagian yang kosong.

"Kau kakak favoritku, hyung. Aku akan terus menjagamu." Yoongi menoleh kearah Jimin yang sedang menendang-nendang batu kerikil.

"Kau selalu mengatakan itu hampir setiap hari dalam sepuluh tahun lebih, kau tahu?"

Jimin yang mendengarnya hanya tersenyum miris. Ia benar-benar tidak ingin kehilangan sang kakak. Semakin ia dewasa semakin ia sadar, bahwa semua ini belum cukup untuk menebus satu hari yang bagi Jimin adalah hari dimana hatinya mati. Jimin tau awal keberadaannya dan kegoisannya lah yang membuat dirinya sebegitu heboh ingin menjaga Yoongi. Karena sekali lagi, ini semua belum cukup. Dan ia harus mencegah sesuatu yang membuat , mungkin juga kali ini raganya akan mati, terkoyak ketidakinginan. Dan perasaan takut itu kembali.

.

.

Saat mereka sampai di rumah, sang ibu langsung khawatir melihat anak bungsunya kini hanya memakai kaos tipis di cuaca dingin seperti ini. Ibunya sudah ribuan kali menyuruh anak itu untuk untuk memakai mantel musim dinginnya tapi selalu masuk kuping kanan keluar kuping kiri.

"Aigoo, anak eomma kenapa keluar tanpa mengenakan mantel, hmm? Kau ingin membeku diluar?" sang ibu memeluk Jimin dari samping sambil mengusap-usap kedua lengan Jimin. Jimin yang mendapat perlakuan itu hanya tersenyum manis, menatap sang ibu sayang. Walaupun dirinya kini sudah menginjak 20 tahun lebih, tapi seakan dirinya masih anak dibawah umur yang perlu dan harus diberi perhatian lebih.

"Eomma, aku sudah besar. Lagipula diluar tidak terlalu dingin. Jadi eomma tidak perlu khawatir."

Yoongi yang mendengar kalimat itu hanya tertawa sambil menuang air ke gelasnya. Dirinya tau Jimin kedinginan daritadi. Tapi dia juga tau, Jimin tidak akan mengeluh kedinginan di depan siapapun karena Jimin menganggap dirinya tidak boleh lemah. Sehingga ia bisa melindungi orang-orang yang ia sayangi. Termasuk Yoongi.

"Baiklah, eomma tidak akan memaksa dirimu untuk mengenakan mantelmu itu. Tapi kalau kau jatuh sakit, eomma tidak mau merawatmu." Mendengar kalimat ketus namun terselip nada sayang itu membuat Jimin mengubah ekspresi mukanya seperti kucing yang minta digendong. Astaga, imut sekali.

"Eomma jahat sekali," sambil merengek Jimin terus memeluk pinggang sang ibu dari belakang. Tinggi sang ibu yang hanya sama dengan pundaknya terlihat kecil sekali. "Iya iya besok aku akan menuruti semua perintah sang ratu."

Jimin tetaplah Jimin yang selalu membuat sang ibu tertawa. Yoongi ingat, dulu saat mereka masih kecil, Jimin selalu mengajak Yoongi untuk bermain menjadi keluarga istana kerajaan. Sang ayah menjadi raja, sang ibu menjadi ratu, Jimin menjadi pangeran dan Yoongi menjadi putri. Dan itu sontak membuat Yooongi marah-marah.

 _"Yak! Kenapa aku jadi putri? Aku kan laki-laki jadi aku juga akan jadi pangeran." Yoongi yang berumur 8 tahun terus memarahi sang adik._

 _"Ti-dak!" ucap Jimin penuh penekanan sambil menggelengkan kepala dua kali. "Jika hyung jadi pangeran, terus jiminie menikah dengan siapa? Kan pangeran harus bersama putri. Jadi mau saja , ya." Jimin masih memaksa Yoongi memakai rok sang eomma yang yakin tubuh kecilnya akan tenggelam di dalam rok itu. Kedua orang tua mereka hanya tertawa melihat tingkah polos Jimin._

 _"Sekali tidak tetap tidak, bocah. Kalau begitu kau saja sana yang jadi putri. Aku yang akan menjadi pangeran."_

 _"TIDAK! POKOKNYA YOONGI HYUNG HARUS JADI PUTRI! HUHUUHU EOMMA YOONGI HYUNG JAHAT, DIA TIDAK MAU JADI PUTRI CANTIKNYA JIMIN."_

 _Yoongi seketika panik. Adiknya ini benar-benar menyebalkan. Jika saja sang eomma tidak ikut memaksanya dan bilang ini semua hanya sementara, Yoongi tidak akan sudi menjadi seorang putri._

 _"Baiklah-baiklah, aku akan menjadi putri untukmu. Kau puas sekarang?!" Yoongi menarik paksa rok yang sedari tadi digenggam erat Jimin dan mulai memakainya._

 _"Benarkah? Benarkah kau akan menjadi putri? Yeay! Aku akan memiliki seorang putri cantik, yeay!" Jimin terus bersorak tanpa memperdulikan matanya yang masih dibanjiri air mata. Yoongi yang melihatnya tambah sebal_

.

.

Setelah Jimin mandi, begitupun dengan Yoongi, mereka sekeluarga berkumpul di meja makan untuk makan malam. Tak lama, deru mobil yang sangat mereka hafal berhenti di depan rumah, ayah mereka sudah pulang. Mereka berempat pun menyantap makan malam seperti biasa.

"Yoongi-ya, apa keperluan untuk kepindahanmu besok sudah kau siapkan semua?" sang ayah membuka suara ditengah keheningan mereka.

"Ya, appa. Semuanya sudah ku urus tadi. Jadi besok aku hanya membawa sebagian pakaianku saja."

"Apa kau yakin akan pindah secepat ini?" kini tanya sang ibu. Yoongi tau kepindahannya kali ini membuat kedua orang tuanya khawatir. Namun mau bagaimana lagi. Dirinya harus pindah ke apartment dekat kantornya sekarang.

"Tak apa, eomma. Lagipula jarak dari rumah dan apartment ku tidak terlalu jauh. Kalian bisa berkunjung kapan saja. Ini juga tuntutan pekerjaanku. Dan juga aku butuh ruangan untuk studio baruku."

"Baiklah. Besok eomma akan berkunjung ke apartment mu."

"Hyung, besok aku bantu kau bawa barang-barangu, ya."

"Tidak perlu. Besok juga bukannya kau ada kuliah?"

"Itu kan siang, aku akan membantumu pagi-pagi." Cengiran khas Jimin tidak mampu membuat Yoongi menolak. Reflek tangan Yoongi mengusap kepala Jimin pelan.

"Kau ini. Awas saja jika kau tidak benar-benar membantuku."

"Siap!" dengan suara seolah-olah dibuat menyerupai komandan pasukan. Jimin mengatakan itu dengan badan yang ditegakkan. Membuat kekehan dari ketiga orang yang sedang bersamanya.

Diam-diam, raut Jimin berubah. Dirinya gusar. Jika Yoongi pindah, dirinya tidak yakin bisa mencegah segala sesuatu kemungkinan yang akan terjadi. Sesuatu itu mungkin akan melemparkan Jimin ke satu titik hitam. Titik hitam yang hanya dikelilingi hamparan warna putih polos tak berujung. Ke titik dimana dirinya akan benar-benar sendiri. Ke titik dimana dirinya akan tidak diinginkan. Dan itu membuat Jimin mengatupkan rahangnya keras.

 _Jika tinta permanen sanggup dihapus dengan usapan tangan, maka biarkan aku menghapus kenangan itu. Jika sang rembulan mampu untuk menerengi bumi saat malam, biarkan aku menjadi setitik cahaya yang akan menerangi ruang yang kosong. Dan jika saja waktu dapat berulang, biarkan aku hilang._

 **TBC**

Halo semua^^ aku penghuni baru di FFN ini. Mohon kerjasamanya ya. Cerita diatas salah satu fiction yang aku post. Gak tau kenapa lagi suka banget sama OTP ku yang satu itu. Maaf juga kalo bahasa ku masih berantakan terus juga masih ada kalimat yang gak dimengerti. Atau mungkin alurnya yang kecepatan. Pokoknya kritik dan saran kalian semua aku tunggu di kotak review^^

p.s: yang mau kenalan sama aku langsung PM aku aja ya. Siapa tau kita jodoh *eeh canda deh hehehe :D See you~


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Jimin hari ini benar-benar menjadi adik yang baik. Dirinya memang sudah meniatkan untuk membantu Yoongi mengurus semua kepindahannya hari ini. Jimin juga menolak jika sang ibu akan turut membantu dengan alasan ibunya tidak boleh terlalu lelah. Nanti sakit pinggangnya akan kambuh lagi, begitu katanya. Ibu kedua anak itu hanya bisa pasrah yang melihat betapa kukuh niatan Jimin. Beliau juga paham betul anak laki-lakinya itu.

"Hyung, barang-barang ini akan disimpan dimana?" ucap Jimin dengan susah payah karena dua tumpuk kardus yang cukup berat sedang ia bawa. Setengah badannya pun hampir tak terlihat.

"Hmm.. di studio ku saja. Itu barang-barang yang akan aku bawa ke kantor besok."

Jimin tidak menyahut karena, sungguh, dua kardus sialan itu benar-benar menahan nafasnya. Ia pun langsung berjalan ke ruanagan disamping mini bar, studio musik Yoongi. Setelah meletakkan kedua kardus itu, Jimin bergegas ke dapur untuk mengambil air minum. Dengan satu kali tenggakkan air itu sudah ludes.

"Yoongi hyung, kau tidak memesan makanan? Aku sangat lapar." Jimin mendudukkan diri di kursi tinggi mini bar sambil mengacak-acak rambutnya sendiri. Pertanda bahwa dirinya lapar.

"Kau masak saja ramen yang ada di plastik. Aku simpan di dekat tumpukkan kardus di dapur." Ucap Yoongi agak teriak karena dirinya sedang berada di kamarnya.

"Hanya ramen? Pesankan makanan lain, hyung. Aku ingin ayam dan cola." Jimin jika sudah merengek seperti anak kecil berusia lima tahun.

Yoongi yang mendengar itu langsung menghentikan aktifitasnya merapikan pakaian dan memutar kedua bola matanya. "Ck, kenapa kau tidak pulang saja? Eomma pasti sudah masak." Yoongi melanjutkan membereskan kamar mandi di kamarnya.

Ia cukup bersyukur karena di kamar mandi itu ada _bath up_ yang cukup besar. Jadi misalkan dirinya lelah bekerja seharian, Yoongi akan menyempatkan berendam air hangat. Membayangkannya saja sudah membuatnya senang.

Yoongi baru sadar, diluar hening sekali. Apa Jimin sedang memasak ramen? Atau sudah pulang? Tapi kalau benar-benar bocah itu sudah pulang tanpa pamit padanya, Yoongi akan benar-benar murka.

Setelah selesai merapikan barang-barangnya di kamar mandi, Yoongi langsung beranjak dari kamar mandi. Betapa terkejutnya ia saat melihat sesosok pria tanpa mengenakan baju, tidur telungkup di ranjangnya. Kalau saja ia tidak hafal tubuh itu, mungkin Yoongi akan teriak sekencang-kencangnya.

Dilihatnya kini Jimin sedang tidur dengan posisi telungkup dengan wajah yang menghadap ke sandaran kepala tempat tidur. Badannya dipenuhi peluh. Pasti anak itu benar-benar kelelahan setelah mengangkat barang-barangnya dari lobi hingga ke apartemennya, pikir Yoongi.

"Jim," panggil Yoongi pelan.

…

"Jimin,"

…

Panggilan kedua tetap tidak ada sahutan. Jimin tertidur. Dengan langkah pelan Yoongi menghampiri Jimin dan duduk disampingnya. Sebisa mungkin ia tidak menimbulkan suara sekecil apapun. Karena Jimin mudah terusik saat tidur.

Entah kenapa, hati Yoongi membawa tangannya ke pucuk kepala Jimin. Mengusap rambut hitam kelamnya pelan. Sangat pelan. Ini adalah sikap alam bawah sadarnya yang ia sukai. Bersikap lembut kepada Jimin sangat jarang ia lakukan. Yang ada justru Jimin lah yang sangat menyayangi Yoongi.

Ternyata sentuhan pelan itu benar membuat Jimin terjga. Yoongi menghentikkan gerakan mengusapnya saat kepala Jimin bergerak dan mengubah posisi. Kini wajahnya bertemu dengan wajah Jimin. Benar-benar dekat. Membuat jantungnya lupa cara bekerja normal.

"Kenapa tidak dilanjutkan, hyung?" suara parau Jimin khas bangun tidur membuat Yoongi meremang. _Sial! Kenapa begini?_

"K-kau.." batin Yoongi berteriak. Kenapa ia jadi gagap seperti ini. "Kenapa kau tidur?"

"Aku lelah, hyung." Ucap Jimin tanpa membuka matanya. "Hyung, nyalakan pendingin ruangannya. Disini sangat gerah."

Yoongi menjauhkan tubuhnya dari Jimin. Bisa gawat jika ia terus berlama-lama dengan bocah itu. Entah kenapa pikiran aneh muncul di otaknya. Dan itu membuat Yoongi sendiri khawatir.

"Ini sudah jam berapa, Jim? Apa kau tidak kuliah?"

Jimin harus mencerna kata-kata yang diucapkan Yoongi barusan. Kuliah katanya. Memangnya ini sudah jam berapa? Dengan tenaga yang sedikit, Jimin berusaha merogoh saku celana dan mengambil ponselnya. Disipitkan matanya agar layar ponsel yang ia genggam dapat terlihat jelas. Kurang dari dua detik matanya langsung melebar sempurna. Dengan kecepatan kilat, ia beranjak dari tempat tidur lalu berlari keluar kamar, ia juga mengambil baju yang ia sampirkan di sofa ruang tamu.

"Hyung, aku berangkat dulu. Sampai jumpa." Jimin berlari menuju pintu apartment. Sebelum Yoongi mendengar pintu ditutup, dirinya sempat mendengar suara _DUG_ dan "aduh!" yang ia yakini Jimin tersandung undakan tangga di dekat pintu.

.

.

.

Hampir setiap menit dalam satu jam pelajaran, Jimin tidak berhenti menguap. Ia tidak tau jika memabantu sang kakak akan melelahkan seperti ini. Ia juga menggerutu karena Yoongi benar-benar hampir membawa semua barang yang ada di rumah. Belum lagi barang-barang baru yang ia beli. Jadi perlu tenaga tambahan untuk mengangkut semua itu.

Setelah mata kuliah terakhir habis pun Jimin masih terlihat lelah. Niat awalnya setelah pulang kuliah adalah mengunjungi Yoongi lagi dan meminta imbalan. Ia sangat lapar sekali. Saat perjalan ke kampus ia hanya sempat membeli kimbab instan, tanpa minum.

"Ah, pantas saja tenggorokanku kering." Sambil meringis ia mengusap-usap lehernya, terlihat seperti komersial minuman pereda panas dalam. Matanya menangkap sosok yang sedang berjalan kearahnya sambil memasang senyum kotak yang menurut Jimin itu menyebalkan.

"Ck, bocah itu."

Taehyung masih terus berjalan kearah Jimin dengan santai, tanpa tau apa yang dilakukan Jimin padanya saat ia sudah tepat di depan Jimin. Jimin memukul kepada Taehyung dengan kertas yang ia gulung.

"Yak! Kenapa kau memukulku, hah?" Taehyung meringis kesakitan sambil memegangi kepalanya yang habis dipukul Jimin.

"Itu ganjaran buat kau karena sudah memberi informasi yang berlebihan."

"Informasi berlebihan bagaimana? Kapan aku memberikan info seperti itu?" tanya Taehyung bingung.

"Kemarin sore. Kau bilang kemarin Yoongi hyung kecelakaan, kan? Apa kau sebut dengan hampir terserempet sepeda itu kecelakaan?" Jimin benar-benar gemas dengan temannya yang satu ini. Tampang sok polosnya itu tambah membuat Jimin kehabisan napas.

"Aah, kemarin itu?" ucap Taehyung dengan tampang 'sekarang aku ingat'. "Aku itu hanya membantumu. Kau bilang aku disuruh untuk memberi laporan apapun tentang hyungmu itu,. Jadi, aku sudah melakukannya dengan benar, kan?"

Dengan menarik napas panjang lalu menghembuskannya dengan kasar, Jimin kali ini sedikit mengalah. Memang benar dirinya yang meminta tolong Taehyung untuk memberi informasi jika ada sesuatu dengan kakaknya itu.

"Ok, Kim. Aku sangaaat berterima kasih padamu. Tapi jika saja kau tidak menyampaika info itu dengan suara yang seperti benar-benar melihat orang kecelakan besar, aku mungkin tidak sepanik itu kemarin."

Taehyung yang mendengarnya hanya mengerjap-erjapkan matanya. Ia sangat mengenal Jimin dari bangku sekolah menengah pertama sampai sekarang. Tapi yang ia heran selama ini Jimin selalu _over protective_ kepada Yoongi.

Dulu pernah, Taehyung, Jimin dan Yoongi bermain basket bersama. Yoongi selalu mendapat poin terbanyak karena dirinya memang jago dalam permainan itu. Membuat Taehyung kesal karena permainannya sendiri yang payah, Taehyung yang niatnya hanya ingin melempar bola ke luar lapangan, bola itu malah mendarat tepat di kepala Yoongi. bear-benar hantaman yang keras dan sukses membuat Yoongi tak sadarkan diri. Hidungnya pun mengeluarkan darah segar.

Jimin yang melihat itu langsung panik dan berlari kearah Yoongi. Ia langsung membopong Yoongi dari lapangan. Masih terus memanggil-manggil nama Yoongi dengan muka super paniknya, tak sengaja matanya bersibobrok dengan kedua mata Taehyung yang saat itu juga sangat panik. Taehyung bisa melihat dengan jelas kilatan mata yang belum pernah ia lihat sebelumnya. Tatapan penuh amarah dan juga yang paling terlihat, ketakutan.

Setelah kejadian itu, hampir seminggu Taehyung dicueki oleh Jimin. Benar-benar seperti orang tak kenal. Tapi ia juga tak tau kenapa, setelah itu Jimin duluan yang menyapanya. Dan itu membuat Taehyung tambah bingung. Karena Jimin seperti benar-benar melupakan kejadian yang pernah terjadi. Lebih tepatnya pura-pura melupakan.

Taehyung merangkul bahu Jimin lalu tersenyum. " _Man,_ kau itu selalu sensitif sekali jika berhubungan dengan Yoongi hyung. Kenapa?" Taehyung kali ini benar-benar penasaran. Entah pertanyaannya atau bagaimana Taehyung sendiri tidak tau, tapi kilatan mata itu terlihat lagi. Setiap kali Taehyung bertanya dengan pertanyaan yang sama sebelum-sebelumnya, Jimin akan manampakkan aura yang membuat Taehyung sempat berpikir, ini bukan Jimin.

"Sudahlah, Tae aku lelah hari ini. Tadi pagi aku membantu Yoongi hyung pidah ke apartemennya. Jadi sekarang aku akan langsung pulang saja." Jimin melepas rangkulan Taehyung dari bahunya.

"Yoongi hyung jadi pindah? Wah, kebetulan sekali aku lapar. Aku akan meminta traktiran untuk apartemen barunya." Kini Taehyung kembali seperti Taehyung yang biasa. Cerewet dan penuh ambisi. Bukannya Taehyung yang penuh selidik seperti tadi, pikir Jimin.

"Terserah kau saja." Jimin benar-benar pergi meninggalkan Taehyung yang masih terus meneriaki namanya. Rasanya Jimin ingin segera merebahkan diri di Kasur empuknya. Karena kehadiran Taehyung tadi, ia mengurungkan niatnya untuk pergi ke apartemen Yoongi.

.

.

.

Saat pintu pagar rumahnya terlihat, Jimin semakin mempercepat langkahnya. Diluar sangat dingin. Bisa-bisa ia membeku jika terus berlama-lama di cuaca seperti ini. Dengan terburu-buru Jimin membuka pintu pagar, namun sebelum ditutupnya pintu pagar itu ia baru sadar. Mobil ayahnya sudah terpakir di depan rumah.

"Tumben sekali appa pulang cepat." Ia mengatakan itu karena memang dirinya heran. Sang ayah sangat jarang pulang sore. Karena memang tanggung jawab sebagai pemimpin perusahaan, Jimin mengerti ayahnya akan sangat sibuk.

Jimin membuka pintu utama rumahnya. Baru saja ia akan memberi sapaan, Jimin malah memperlambat langkahnya dan memasang pendengaran sebaik mungkin.

"Kalau seperti ini terus aku takut Jimin akan lebih kecewa, sayang. Toh mereka sudah dewasa." Itu suara ibunya dari dapur. Jimin mengerutkan kening saat namanya disebut.

"Aku tau. Tapi bagaimanapun Jimin sudah memohon pada kita jangan memberi tahukan itu pada Yoongi." Suara ayah sangat tenang namun tegas. Sepeerti ciri pemimpin yang disegani oleh bawahannya.

"Bukan itu masalahnya. Aku takut jika Yoongi tahu dari mulut orang lain. Dan itu akan membuatnya tambah kecewa."

Jimin semakin mengeratkan kepalan tangannya. Rahangnya mengeras. Tatapannya liar pertanda bahwa kini ia takut. Takut akan satu hal yang akan melemparnya ke masa lalu. Dengan sikap yang dibuat seolah-olah ia tegar, Jimin keluar dari persembunyiannya.

"Biarkan seperti ini, eomma."

Kedua orangtuanya terkejut dengan keberadaan Jimin. Ternyata anaknya itu sudah mendengar percakapan mereka.

"Biarkan saja. Aku mohon." Tatapan sendu Jimin itu selalu membuat hati orangtuanya tersenyuh. Kini Jimin sudah beranjak dewasa. Yang orangtuanya tau Jimin semakin kuat. Tapi itu berbeda jauh dari kenyataan.

"Tapi Jimin, eomma yakin jika Yoongi tau kebenarannya ia pasti mengerti. Kalian sudah melewati hari-hari bersama, bukan?" ucapan sang ibu membuat Jimin sedikit berpikir. Jimin tau kejadian itu sudah berlalu sepuluh tahun lebih. Tapi itu tidak menutup kemungkinan akan hal yang benar-benar membuat Jimin kalut.

"Eomma, appa. Jika seandainya Yoongi hyung tau dan tidak terima. Aku siap untuk pergi. Tapi tidak sekarang, ku mohon. Dan jika itu benar-bear terjadi berarti memag Tuhan sudah memberi takdir kepadaku untuk bersama kalian hanya sampai disitu. Tidak lebih." Jimin pergi meninggalkan kedua orangtuanya menuju kamar. Dirinya sangat lelah. Lelah dengan kebohongan bodoh ini.

Setelah menutup pintu dan menguncinya, Jimin langsung merebahkan diri di Kasur. Karena pikirannya yang kacau, dirinya jadi terlelap dan melupakan lapar yang dari siang menyerangnya.

.

.

 _Yoongi terus saja bermain video game di kamarnya yang baru saja ayahnya berikan padanya saat ulang tahun ke-7 minggu lalu. Ia sangat senang karena sang ayah mengabulkan permintannya. Yoongi sedikit kecewa saat sang ibu malah belum memberikan apapun padanya. Kata ibu nanti beliau akan memberikan kado istimewa untuk Yoongi. Padahal ini sudah seminggu berlalu namun hadiah itu tak kunjung datang._

 _Yoongi kecil langsung melempar stick mainannya saat deru mobil yang ia hafal berhenti di depan tumah. Itu pasti ayah dan ibunya. Ia langsung berlari ke bawah. Gummy smilenya sangat manis saat tersenyum. Yoongi melambatkan langkah saat dilihatnya sosok mungil yang ada di gadengan sang ibu. Laki-laki kecil dengan pipi yang chubby itu tersenyum kearahnya._

 _"_ _Yoongi-ya, kemari sayang." Itu ucapan sang ibu. Saat Yoongi hampir mendekat, ayahnya langsung menggendong Yoongi dalam pelukannya._

 _"_ _Apa jagoanku dari tadi hanya bermain game diatas, eoh?" pertanyaan itu hanya dijawab dengan anggukan oleh Yoongi, karena dirinya masih penasaran dengan sosok mungil itu._

 _"_ _Yoongi, eomma dan appa punya hadiah special untuknmu."_

 _Mendengar itu Yoongi kecil langsung tersenyum sumringah. Matanya berbinar khas anak kecil yang akan mendapatkan hadiah._

 _"_ _Mana hadiahku, eomma?"_

 _Sang ibu langsung tersenyum melihat anaknya itu. Tanpa Yoongi duga, ibunya malah mendekatkan bocah laki-laki itu ke Yoongi._

 _"_ _Perkenalkan, ini Jimin. Mulai sekarang ia akan menjadi adikmu." Ucap ibunya. Jimin langsung menyodorkan tangan kanannya kearah Yoongi._

 _"_ _Halo, hyung. Aku Jimin. Karena sekarang aku jadi adikmu, ayo kita bermain. Ku dengar dari eomma, hyung punya mainan banyak. Apa Jimin boleh meminjamnya? Pasti akan sangat seru bermain dengamnu." Jimin terus berbicara dengan senang. Kedua orang dewasa itu juga tersenyum mendengar ucapan polos Jimin. Sang ibu lah yang pertama kali sadar perubahan ekspresi di wajah Yoongi-nya. Wajah itu berubah menjadi tidak bersahabat._

 _"_ _Tidak!" ucap Yoongi lantang membuat Jimin menciut. "Kau tidak boleh bermain denganku. Kau tidak boleh meminjam mainanku. Kau mencuri eomma dan appa. Kau orang asing. Pergi!" tanpa diduga itulah kalimat yang dikeluarkan Yoongi. sang ayah tiak menyangka dengan respon pertama Yoongi. Ia kira Yoongi akan senang jika ia punya saudara yang bisa diajak bermain._

 _"_ _Yoongi sayang, Jimin bukannya mencuri appa dan eomma. Jimin memang sudah seharusnya memiliki kita. Appa, eomma, dan kau."_

 _Yoongi semakin menggelengkan kepalanya. Ia berontak dari pelukan ayahnya. Sampai akhirnya Yoongi turun dari gendongan ayahnya dan berlari menuju kamar. Pintu kamarnya dibanting sangat kencang. Yoongi tidak suka jika harus membagi kasih sayang kedua orangtuanya kepada orang lain. Ia juga berpikir, lagipula Jimin bukan dilahirkan dari perut ibunya. Jadi Yoongi tidak harus menerima ini._

 _Jimin hanya bisa diam melihat amukan Yoongi. Ini pertama kalinya ia diadopsi namun sudah mendapat penolakan seperti itu. Padahal sebelumnya saat melihat Yoongi, ia berpikir akhirnya ia bisa berlindung dibawah sosok seorang kakak laki-laki. Dan yang membuat Jimin semakin senang karena anak yang akan menjadi kakaknya itu sangat manis._

 _"_ _Jimin, kau tidak apa-apa kan? Yoongi memang seperti itu. Tapi eomma yakin, nanti dia akan mengajakmu bermain." Eomma mengusap-usap kepala Jimin penuh kasih sayang._

 _Sebenarnya ibu dan ayah Yoongi memang sengaja untuk mengadopsi adik untuk Yoongi. karena beberapa bulan lalu, Rahim ibu Yoongi telah diangkat. Dan itu memutus kemungkinan untuk hamil. Saat datang ke panti asuhan, Ibu Yoongi tanpa sengaja mendengar rintihan seorang anak yang menangis. Lalu wanita iu mendekat ke sumber suara. Dilihatnya bocah kecil yang sedang menangis sambil memegang lututnya yang berdarah. Ibu Yoongi langsung menghampiri anak itu._

 _"_ _Ya ampun, kau terjatuh dimana?" tanya Ibu Yoongi penuh perhatian. Anak itu langsung mendongak dan mengehentikan tangisannya._

 _"_ _Eomma.." Ibu Yoongi tersentak saat tiba-tiba bocah chubby itu memanggilnya eomma. Entah kenapa ia langsung memeluk bocah kecil itu._

 _"_ _Iya, eomma disini sayang." Pelukan hangat pun langsung tercipta. Beberapa hari kemudian saat kejadian itu, Ibu Yoongi memutuskan untuk mengadopsi Jimin. Tidak ada alasan khusus untuk mereka mengadopsi Park Jimin, yang kini otomatis merubah marganya menjadi Min. Kala itu Jimin benar-benar butuh kasih sayang lebih._

 _"_ _Eomma, apa hyung membenciku?" pertanyaan itu seharusnya tidak keluar dari bibir polos seorang bocah berusia lima tahun. Namun melihat itu sang ibu langsung tersenyuh dan memeluk Jimin erat._

 _"_ _Tidak, sayang. Dengarkan eomma, Yoongi hyung sangat baik. Dia pasti akan menyayangimu seperti eomma dan appa yang menyayangimu. Kami menyayangi kalian berdua."_

 _._

 _._

 _Berbulan-bulan berlalu namun tidak ada perubahan dari Yoongi. Yoongi tambah sebal dengan Jimin. Anak itu cerewet dan berisik. Selalu mengikuti Yoongi kemana pun ia pergi. Yoongi bisa bebas saat mereka sekolah karena sekolah mereka berbeda._

 _Dan hari itu pun datang. Hari dimana Jimin_ _benar-bear tidak diinginkan._

 _Yoongi masih bermain sepeda di taman dekat rumahnya. Ia sengaja pergi diam-diam karena malas dengan Jimin, pasti bocah itu akan minta ikut. Namun kesialan datang kepadanya saat suara cempreng terdengar dari jauh._

 _"_ _Yoongi hyung!" itu Jimin. Yoongi tak habis pikir kenapa Jimin bisa menemukannya disini. Pasti eomma yang memberi tau Jimin kemana Yoongi pergi._

 _Jimin berlari mendekati Yoongi yang sudah turun dari sepedanya. Jimin tak pernah kenal menyerah untuk memperbaiki hubungannya dengan Yoongi._

 _"_ _Kau mau apa?!" tanya Yoongi getas. Namun itu tak membuat senyum manis Jimin luntur._

 _"_ _Yoongi hyung kenapa tidak bilang padaku jika ingin ke taman? Kan kita bisa pergi bersama."_

 _"_ _Ck, buat apa aku mengajakmu? Memangnya kau siapa?"_

 _Senyum Jimin semakin lebar. Ia pun mendekatkan langkahnya kearah Yoongi berdiri._

 _"_ _Aku adikmu dan kau kakakku." Jawaban polos Jimin membuat Yoogi melebarkan kedua bola matanya tak percaya._

 _"_ _Sejak kapan kau jadi adikku? Aku tidak pernah punya adik. Kau itu hanya pencuri yang mencuri eomma dan appa." Yoongi segera menaiki sepedanya lagi tanpa melihat ekspresi Jimin yang berubah. Lalu ia menoleh kembali kearah Jimin untuk mengatakan satu hal yang membuat ekspresi ceria Jimin langsung hilang tanpa jejak._

 _"_ _A-KU MEM-BEN-CI-MU!" kalimat yang tak pernah Yoongi lontarkan kini ia keluarkan tepat di depan muka Jimin. Biasaya Jimin hanya menanggapi ketidaksukaan Yoongi akan keberadaannya dengan santai karena kata itu belum keluar. Namun sekarang, Jimin mendengar jelas kalimat yang menegaskan bahwa keberadaanya tidak diinginkan, LAGI. Pertama saat ia dibuang oleh kedua orangtuanya dan yang kedua sekarang saat ia diasingkan oleh Yoongi._

 _Yoongi langsung mengayuh pedal sepedanya pergi mninggalkan Jimin. Jimin yang melihat itu lagsung kalap. Dirinya berlari mengejar Yoongi._

 _"_ _Yoongi hyung tunggu!" langkah kakinya masih kecil jadi dengan susah payah ia mengejar Yoongi._

 _Yoongi tidak tau harus bagaimana menanggapi bocah menyebalan itu. Ia terus mengayuh sepedanya saat Jimin masih mengejarnya. Saat keluar taman pun Jimin masih mengejarnya. Saat Yoongi menoleh kebelakang, Jimin sedang berhenti untuk mengambil napas. Itu sedikit melegakan untuknya karena ia bisa mencari tempat persembunyian._

 _Tanpa ia duga, suara klakson mobil yang sangat nyaring dari samping kirinya dan sebuah teriakan orang yang ia hafal memanggil namanya mengantarnya pada ketidaksadaran._

 _._

 _._

 _Jimin masih menangis di pelukan sang ibu dan terus memanggil nama kakaknya. Kini Yoongi di ruang operasi. Benturan di kepalanya membuat pembuluh darahnya pecah dan terdapat darah menggumpal. Dan itu sangat membahayakan._

 _Jimin yang pada saat kejadian yang hanya tau bahwa Yoongi tergelatak dengan kepala dipenuhi darah hanya bisa menangis meraung-raung sambil memanggil sang ibu._

 _Beberapa jam berlalu kini Yoongi sudah ditempatkan di ruang rawat inap. Jimin langsung masuk saat mereka diperbolehkan menemui Yoongi. Sedangkan ibu dan ayahnya masih diluar dan mendengar penjelasan dokter yang hampir membuat wanita cantik itu tak sadarkan diri._

 _Hampir tiga hari Yoongi belum membuka matanya. Jimin selalu setia menemani Yoongi disampignya. Ia selalu bercerita tentang kejadian saat di sekolah walaupun Jimin tau kakaknya itu tidak mendengar apapun yang Jimin katakan._

 _Namun hari itu eomma, appa, dan Jimin dibuat terkejut saat tangan Yoongi memberikan reaksi. Yoongi sadar. Sang ayah langsung memanggil dokter. Setelah diperiksa, dokter hanya berpesan agar mereka selalu berada di samping Yoongi._

 _Jimin diam-diam agak menjauh dari Yoongi. Takut-takut Yoongi akan marah padanya. Jimin bingung saat Yoongi yang melihat ibu dan ayahnya tetap diam. Hanya memandang dengan tatapan kosong._

 _"_ _Yoongi-ya, ini eomma sayang. Ini eomma. Eomma dan appa selalu ada disampingmu." Sang ibu terus menciumi tangan Yoongi tanpa henti._

 _"_ _Eom..ma?" ucap Yoongi agak terbata._

 _"_ _Ya, sayang. Eomma disini." Sang ibu tersenyum haru melihat anaknya telah siuman. Ayah hanya tersenyum dan sesekali mengusap punggung sang istri. Yoongi mengalihkan matanya pada sang ayah._

 _"_ _Appa?" sang ayah hanya tersenyum dan mengangguk. Kini mata Yoongi beralih kearah belakang kedua orangtuanya. Jimin yang mendapat tatapan itu berlindung dibalik badan ayahnya._

 _"_ _Dia siapa?" Ibu dari kedua anak itu langsung membawa Jimin kesampingnya._

 _"_ _Dia Jimin, adikmu. Jimin selalu berada disampingmu, Yoongi. Dia sangat menyayangimu." Jimin hanya menatap ibunya bingung. Setelah mendapat sebuah senyuman dari ibunya, Jimin beralih pada sosok kecil yang sedang terbaring di ranjang._

 _"_ _Hyung," kini tangan kecil Jimin sudah memegang erat tangan kiri Yoongi. Jimin terkejut saat Yoongi tersenyum padanya. Astaga ini pertama kalinya Yoongi tersenyum padanya. Itu membuat hati Jimin menghangat._

 _Saat itu pikiran anak-anak Jimin mengatakan, jika saja kejadian serupa menimpa Yoongi lagi, itu berarti Yoongi akan kembali ke Yoongi yang membenci dirinya. Jimin tidak ingin itu terjadi. Yang Jimin tau ia hanya butuh Yoongi disampingnya. Dan mulai detik itu, Jimin bersumpah akan menjaga Yoongi dengan segala cara._

 **TBC**

Halooo.. Ceritanya kepanjangan kah? Aku juga gak tau kenapa bisa nulis segitu panjang buat chapter ini. Aku juga gak tau kalian dapet feelnya apa nggak. Tapi yang jelas di chapter ini aku lebih ngutamain sisinya Jimin. Fic ini aku belum pastiin sampai berapa chapter yang jelas disini kedua kubu (Jimin atau Yoongi) masih tersakiti satu sama lain. Kenapa Yoongi juga ikut tersakiti? Tunggu chapter-chapter selanjutnya aja ya^^ Oh iya, ini rate-nya masih T ya hihihi...

Ok, biar gak banyak bacot, hehehe, aku cuma mau bilang makasih banget yang udah baca, ngefav, ngefollow story ini, sama yang review. Review kalian tuh sangat berarti banget loh buat kita-kita para author. Jadi aku harap di chapter ini ataupun selanjutnya, kalian bisa nyempetin nulis review yaaaa. Sekali lagi thankschuu~ :*


	3. Chapter 3

_((Sorry for TYPOs))_

 **Chapter 3**

Digantinya saluran televisi berulang-ulang. Namun Yoongi tidak menemukan tayangan yang seru. Ia berdecak sebal sambil melihat layar ponselnya. Saat ia melihat jam, dirinya dibuat mengerutkan hidungnya lucu.

"Pantas saja sudah jam 11." Dengan asal ia melempar ponsel itu ke sofa, tepat disebelahnya.

Ia baru pulang dari kantor agensiya sekitar sepuluh menit yang lalu. Yoongi belum makan makanan berat dari siang. Dirinya baru sadar saat pulang ke apartemennya ini. Dilihatnya isi kulkas, hanya terdapat bahan-bahan makanan yang belum diolah, seperti sayur-sayuran, buah-buahan, dan beberapa kilogram daging di pembeku. Sebenarnya ia bisa saja memasak daging-daging itu malam mini, tapi apa daya, tenaganya sudah terkuras.

Puncaknya hari ini saat salah satu solois wanita yang menggunakan lagunya melakukan rekaman. Saat proses rekaman, Yoongi diperintahkan untuk mendapingi mereka yang bertugas dalam _project_ solois wanita itu.

Setelah proses rekaman itu selesai, ia tidak langsung pulang. Yoongi mampir ke toko sepatu untuk membelikan sepatu kepada Jimin. Yoongi sudah berjanji akan menuruti kemauan Jimin untuk membelikan sepatu karena Jimin telah menjuarai salah satu kompetisi menari bergengsi se-Korea Selatan. Yoongi juga bingung kenapa hanya sepatu yang ia minta.

Tadinya ia hanya ingin membelikan anak itu sepatu _dance_ biasa. Namun matanya tak sengaja melihat _sneaker_ yang sepertinya akan cocok sekali dengan kaki Jimin saat menari. Yoongi tau Jimin sangat tergila-gila menari. Jimin akan rela membuat tubuhnya lelah demi menyelesaikan tarian yang ia buat sendiri. Akhirnya Yoongi membelikan _sneaker_ putih itu untuk Jimin.

Ngomong-ngomong soal Jimin, Yoongi sudah seminggu tidak melihat adiknya itu. Biasanya Jimin akan heboh bila Yoongi jauh dari jangkauannya. Namun kali ini ia hanya mendapat telpon tiga hari yang lalu dan pesan singkat tadi pagi. Dan itu hanya menanyakan apakah hyungnya itu baik-baik saja.

Tepat saat Yoongi akan memasukkan mie ramen ke dalam panci berisi air mendidih, bel pintu apartemennya berbunyi. Ia letakkan kembali mie itu sambil mematikan kompor. Yoongi berjalan malas saat melangkah kearah interkom apartemennya. Saat ia memencet satu tombol, ia bisa lihat siapa orang tidak waras yang berkunjung ke apartemennya pada jam segini.

Dirinya semakin malas saat tau siapa yang ada di depan pintu apartemennya. Yoongi berlajan ke pintu utama untuk menyapa makhluk aneh di luar sana. Pada saat itulah senyum Taehyung mengembang. Diangkatnya kedua tangan yang sedari tadi memegang bungkusan sambil berucap.

"Ayam dan _cola_!"

Yoongi tidak langsung mempersilahkan Taehyung untuk masuk. Dikerutkan keningnya semakin rapat. "Apa kau sudah tidak waras berkunjung pada jam istirahat seperti ini?"

Bukannya merasa bersalah, Taehyung semakin memperlebar senyumannya. "Aku hanya ingin merayakan kepindahanmu, hyung. Karena kemarin-kemarin aku tidak sempat. Jadi, kuluangkan waktuku sekarang." Yoongi hanya geleng-geleng kepala.

"Ck, tapi kan kau bisa berkunjung pada hari libur. Besok kan hari minggu. Kau bisa kesini sesuka hatimu." Sambil mempersilahkan Taehyung masuk, ia terus mengoceh. Baru saja ia akan menanyakan yang dari tadi ingin ia tanyakan. Namun objek yang akan menjadi pertanyaannya muncul secara tiba-tiba dengan napas terengah.

"Yak! Kim Taehyung!" Jimin benar-benar teriak saat sudah sampai di depan pintu. Tepat di hadapan Yoongi. Orang yang sedang memegang gagang pintu dan orang yang tadi diteriaki namanya hanya menutup kuping mereka. Suara Jimin bisa-bisa terdengar sampai ke dalam apartemen orang lain.

"Yak! Min Jimin!" Kali ini yang lebih tua diantara mereka lah yang teriak. Taehyung hanya bisa membatin. Kakak dan adik sama saja.

"Hyung, boleh aku masuk? Aku ingin segera menghajar sialan Taehyung itu." Jimin tidak bisa dikategorikan marah. Wajahnya itu membuat siapa saja menjadi ingin berkata, astaga imut sekali.

Yoongi memutar kedua bola matanya, "Masuklah!" akhirnya Jimin masuk lalu Yoongi menutup pintu.

Jimin benar-benar langsung berjalan kearah Taehyung. Tak menunggu lama satu pukulan keras mengenai kepala Taehyung.

"Akh! Ini sakit, bodoh!" Taehyung mengusap bagian kepalanya yang menjadi objek pukulan Jimin.

"Kau yang bodoh, Kim. Mengapa kau meninggalkanku tadi. hah? Kau bilang kau yang akan membayar ayam itu. Dan sekarang tetap saja aku yang membayarnya." Jimin terus mengomel sambil berjalan ke dapur. Ia melepaskan mantel musim dinginnya lalu menyampirkannya asal diatas sofa. Lalu Jimin mengarah ke _pantry_.

"Jadi karena hal ini kau marah padaku?" tanya Taehyung dengan polosnya.

"Aku akan memaafkanmu jika hanya masalah ayam itu. Tapi masalahnya, ya Tuhan. Kau sudah berapa kali hutang disana? Tadi malah aku yang disuruh membayarnya. Aku sudah bilang kepada bibi pemilik toko ayam itu jika aku tidak megenalmu. Tapi dia tetap tak percaya. Alhasil aku yang bayar semua hutangmu! SEMUA!" dengan geram Jimin menenggak segelas air mineral yang dari tadi ia genggam.

"Ap..apa? Hutang?" Taehyung kali ini menyerngit bingung.

"Ya, hutangmu!" ucap Jimin penuh penegasan.

Yoongi yang sedari tadi melihat perdebatan dua bocah itu hanya bisa geleng-geleng kepala sambil duduk diatas sofanya. Mau sampai kapan mereka berdebat. Ia kali ini sudah sangat tergiur dengan aroma ayam goreng itu.

"Kalian berdua bisa berhenti dulu tidak?" ucapan Yoongi sukses membuat Jimin dan Taehyung menoleh kearahnya. "Ayam-ayam itu sudah merengek untuk dimakan. Tapi kalian masih saja berdebat masalah tidak penting." Yoongi mulai membuka bungkus ayam goreng itu. Lalu ia mengambil satu potong untuk ia makan.

"Tidak penting?" Jimin melangkahkan kakinya untuk segera duduk dihadapan Yoongi dan Taehyung. "Karena bocah ini uang saku ku hampir terkuras. Argh! Kenapa kau diam saja, Tae? Menyebalkan sekali."

"Tunggu dulu. Jimin, ku kira kau sudah tertipu." Kalimat Taehyung barusan membuat Jimin menoleh padanya.

"Aku tertipu oleh bibi-bibi penjual ayam itu? Ck, bagaimana mungkin? Dia saja mengenalmu. Itu berarti kau memang selalu pergi kesana dan berhutang disana." Jimin mengambil sepotong ayam untuk ia lahap.

"Dia bibi tiruku." Taehyung mengucapkan kalimat itu tanpa ekspresi. Dengan santainya ikut mengambil sepotong ayam tanpa memperhatikan kedua wajah yang menatap aneh kearahnya.

"Mau sampai kapan kau mengelak, Tae?"

"Sungguh, Jim. Dia bibi tiriku. Kau mau tau alasan kenapa tadi aku tidak ingin ikut masuk memesan ayam? Karena aku malas bertemu dengannya. Sialan." Wajah Taehyung kini terlukis garis-garis amarah yang dapat dilihat oleh Jimin. Jimin tau selama ini Taehyung memilih tinggal sendiri karena ia tidak akur dengan bibinya. Namun ia tidak pernah tau jika tempat penjual ayam goreng tadi milik bibi tiri Taehyung.

"Dia selalu meminta balasan karena ia sudah merawatku dari kecil. Itu bermula semenjak pamanku meninggal lima tahun lalu. Ku kira dia bibi yang sangat baik seperti yang dilakukannya dihadapan pamanku. Tapi sekarang aku sudah sangat mengerti sifat menjijikannya." Taehyung menarik napas untuk melanjutkan penjelasannya lagi. "Ia juga selalu memaksaku untuk bekerja paruh waktu. Dulu aku merasa maklum, karena di keluarga kami hanya aku satu-satunya lelaki yang bisa diandalkan. Gajiku selalu aku berikan padanya. Namun setelah lima kali aku mendapat upah, aku mulai merasakan kejanggalan. Ia berkata uang itu akan ia simpan untuk tabungan sekolahku. Namun yang aku lihat malam itu, ia sedang berfoya-foya memakan semua gajiku. Dia juga selalu diantar laki-laki yang berbeda setiap harinya. Cih, jalang tidak tau malu."

Penuturan Taehyung barusan membuat Jimin bungkam seribu Bahasa. Taehyung selalu menutup dirinya dengan kecerian luar biasa yang selalu ia tunjukan pada semua orang. Jimin tidak tau menau jika sahabatnya ini mempunyai masalah seperti ini. Padahal Jimin mengenal Taehyung sudah lama. Kalimat Taehyung selanjutnya membuat Jimin tersadar dari lamunannya.

"Nanti aku akan mengganti uang yang sudah kau berikan pada wanita itu." Jimin ingin menjawab tapi mulutnya kaku untuk bergerak. Melihat gelagat Jimin yang seperti itu, Yoongi akhirnya angkat bicara.

"Tae, aku tidak tau jika masalahmu serumit ini. Aku minta maaf karena tidak mengetahuinya sejak awal. Tapi masalah uang yang sudah diberikan ke bibimu, kau tidak usah memikirkannya. Biar saja. Ini juga tidak disengaja. Lebih baik uang itu kau tabung untuk kehidupanmu. Jimin masih ada aku dan kedua orang tuanya-" Yoongi mendapat tatapan peringatan dari Jimin. Yoongi keceplosan. "M-Maksud ku bukan seperti itu. Kau kan-" penjelasan Yoongi diputus oleh suara tertawa Taehyung.

"Hyung, kau itu seperti tidak mengenalku saja. Aku tidak apa. Toh memang aku hidup sendiri tanpa siapapun. Tapi aku masih punya kalian disini. Masalah uang itu terserah kalian saja. Tapi Jimin, jika kau membutuhkan uang itu bilang saja padaku." Dengan entengnya taehyung mengambil kembali sepotong ayam.

"Ah, baiklah." Yoongi hanya bisa tersenyum sambil mengangguk-anggukan kepalanya. "Aku akan mengambil gelas dulu." Yoongi bangkit dan berjalan menuju dapur.

Yoongi mengambil tiga gelas untuk mereka bertiga. Saat ia berbalik, Yoongi tak sengaja menubruk sesuatu yang menghalanginya. Ah, tidak. Lebih tepatnya seseorang. Yoongi menatap Jimin kesal.

"Kau kenapa disitu? Menyingkirlah!"

Yoongi menjadi semakin risih saat Jimin semakin menatapya dengan intens. Bocah itu jadi menyebalkan jika sedang sok serius seperti ini. Yoongi memicingkan matanya. _Sebenarnya bocah ini mau apa,_ batin Yoongi.

"Hyung, kau tidak apa-apa, kan?"

"Memangnya aku kenapa? Aku tidak apa-apa. Jadi menyingkirlah." Yoongi baru saja akan mengambil sela disebelah kanannya namun Jimin sudah menghalanginya.

"Jangan terlalu lelah, hyung. Jangan terlalu menguras habis tenagamu termasuk pikiranmu itu. Otakmu akan lelah jika terus bekerja." Sebenernya itu bukan lagi permohonan. Tapi perintah yang harus Yoongi laksanakan. Namun yang Jimin lihat, Yoongi hanya menanggapinya setengah hati.

"Memang kenapa jika otak ku kelelahan?" tanya Yoongi dengan kekehannya. Ekspresi Jimin malah berbanding terbalik dengan Yoongi.

 _Aku takut nanti aku akan menghilang._

"Tidak, memang tidak ada apa-apa. Aish, sudahlah." Akhirnya Jimin menyerah untuk tetap menghalangi tubuh Yoongi yang bisa dibilang mungil itu. Yoongi segera menjauh dari Jimin sambil membawa tiga gelas yang tadi ia ambil.

"Yoongi hyung, ku dengar kau bekerja di agensi milik keluarga sahabatmu hmm… Seokjin hyung?" Yoongi terkejut saat Taehyung menyebutkn nama sunbae saat di kampus sekaligus nama sahabatnya itu. Dan apa tadi, Taehyung memanggilnya dengan sebutan hyung?

"Hmm," Yoongi mengangguk. "Aku sangat kenal dengannya. Ada apa? Apa kau kenal dengannya? Sepertinya kau sudah sangat akrab dengannya sampai kau memanggilnya dengan sebutan hyung. Apa dia…" pertayaan Yoongi yang penuh selidik membuat Taehyung tergagap karenanya.

"T-Tidak! Bukan apa-apa, hyung. Tidak ada hubungannya denganku."

Yoongi menanggapinya dengan senyum yang meledek. Yoongi tau bahwa pipi Taehyung sedang merona.

Suara dentuman botol dengan kaca meja terdengar nyaring di depan Yoongi. Jimin meletakkan beberapa botol soju dihadapan Yoongi dan Taehyung. Taehyung yang sisuguhi dengan soju tersenyum senang. Tapi tidak dengan Yoongi. Mukanya mendadak gelap menatap Jimin.

"Yak! Apa-apaan kau? Kembalikan lagi minum-minuman ini." Bukan apa-apa. Yoongi hanya saja merasa malam ini terlalu lelah untuk meladeni dua lelaki yang akan hilang kesadaran karena mabuk.

"Ayolah, hyung! Besok juga hari minggu. Kami berdua tidak ada jam kuliah. Lagi pula tadi Taehyung hanya membeli sebotol cola."

Yoongi merutuki dirinya sendiri karena telah asal menaruh beberapa botol soju di _pantry_ nya . Ia tau Jimin akan mudah tergiur dengan minuman itu. Sekali lagi Yoongi menatap Jimin dan Taehyung sebelum ia menangguk. Anggukan itu disambut dengan gembira oleh Jimin dan juga Taehyung yang kini sudah mengambil sebotol soju.

Yoongi tidak berniat untuk menghilangkan kesadaran malam ini. Walaupun ia ingin sekali minum namun pikirannya sudah terlalu lelah. Tubuhnya juga tak yakin sanggup untuk menahan rasa mabuk yang akan menghampirinya nanti. Alhasil, Yoongi hanya mengambil sebotol cola lalu menuangnya ke gelas.

"Kau tidak minum, hyung?" tanya Taehyung yang kini sudah menenggak gelas keduanya.

"Tidak. Aku tidak tau akan jadi seperti apa nanti apartemenku jika semua orang disini mabuk." Taehyung hanya mengedikkan bahunya.

Malam itu mereka habiskan dengan berpotong-potong ayam goreng dan beberapa botol soju –untuk Jimin dan Taehyung.

.

.

Sudah hampir 30 menit Yoongi membenahi ruang tamu apartemennya yang seperti dilanda gempa. Yoongi tau akan berakhir seperti ini, apartemen berantakan, remah-remah ayam dimana-mana, botol soju yang ditaruh asal, dan juga dua orang yang sudah tergelatak tak berdaya. Dengan Jimin yang tidur telungkup diatas sofa, sedangkan Taehyung, badan anak itu berada di karpet dan kedua kakinya berada diatas sofa.

Yoongi mengambil dua selimut dari lemari lalu menyelimuti kedua manusia yang kini kesadarannya telah hilang. Yoongi juga mengambil bantal sofa untuk ia gunakan untuk menyanggah kepala mereka. Biasanya Yoongi akan malas jika harus melakukan ini. Dan tadi juga ia sudah berkata jika masa bodo dengan mereka yang nanti tidur sembarangan. Namun tidak enak hati, akhirya ia mengalah.

"Cha! Sekarang aku harus tidur." Yoongi mengangkat kedua tangan keatas untuk meregangkan badannya. Dilihat jam dinding, tepat pukul dua dini hari. Pantas saja matanya sudah tidak bisa diajak kompromi.

Yoongi langsung menutup pintu dan mematikan lampu kamar. Ia hanya menyalakan lampu di meja nakas saat dirinya sudah dibawah selimut. Yoongi membenarkan posisinya agar tetap nyaman. Dimiringkan tubuhnya kesebah kanan. Karena memang dirinya yang sudah lelah, iapun tertidur.

Namun tak lama, ia samar-samar mendengar pintu terbuka. Yoongi merasa itu mungkin hanya mimpi. Matanya masih terpejam sampai tempat tidurnya bergerak menandakan seseorang beranjak naik. Yoongi sontak membuka matanya. Belum sempat ia berbalik, sebuah tangan langsung melingkar pada perutnya. Yoongi mendengar suara erangan dari balik telingnya.

"Hmm, hyung. " Jimin semakin menelusuk kedalam ceruk leher Yoongi.

Yoongi hanya bisa terbelalak kaget dengan tingkah Jimin. Dan sialnya, jantungnya bekerja seperti sepuluh kali lebih cepat.

"J-Jimin.. kenapa kau kesini? Menyingkirlah!" Suara Yoongi agak ditahan, ia tidak ingin jika malah desahan yang memalukan keluar dari bibirnya. Karena, sungguh, Jimin benar-benar mengendusi leher bagian belakang Yoongi. Sekali-kali dengan tidak sengaja, bibir Jimin menyentuh telinga belakang Yoongi dan itu malah membuat Yoongi semakin menggigit bibirnya.

"Di luar dingin, hyung. Biarkan begini sebentar saja." Jimin semakin mengeratkan pelukannya di pinggang kecil Yoongi.

Yang dipeluk semakin tidak nyaman dengan posisi ini. Ia semakin meremang.

"Kau…" Jimin mengehentikan ucapannya untuk menghirup rambut Yoongi. "Rambutmu harum, hyung. Aku suka."

"Jimh-h"

Sial, Yoongi benar-benar mengeluarkan desahan yang tertahan itu. Yoongi dibuat frustasi. Tak lama, Jimin merangkak melewati Yoongi dan tidur menghadapkan tubuhnya ke Yoongi. Sekarang mereka menatap satu sama-lain. Lebih tepatanya Yoongi yang menatap Jimin. Jimin hanya menatap Yoongi sebentar lalu melanjutkan pelukannya lagi.

"Aku merindukanmu, hyung." Jimin mengucapkan itu masih dengan mata tertutup. Namun sialnya lagi, ia menelusupkan kaki kanannya diantara kedua paha Yoongi. Lalu memeluk Yoongi seperti boneka.

Yoongi merapatkan matanya saat tak sengaja kaki Jimin menyentuh sesuatu yang sensitif dibawah sana. Yoongi juga jadi meremas _hoodie_ bagian depan Jimin. Lalu Yoongi menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. Tidak, ini salah. Seharusya tidak seperti ini.

Dengan paksa ia mampu melepaskan tubuhnya dari tubuh yang mengerikan itu. Yoongi hanya menatap Jimin dari samping tempat tidurnya. Jimin tidak bereaksi, benar-benar mabuk.

"Aish, aku bisa gila!" dengan cepat Yoongi mengambil satu selimut lalu ia berjalan keluar kamar.

Satu-satunya ruangan lain di apartemen ini yang layak untuk dipakai tidur adalah studio musiknya. Maupun ruangan itu kecil, namun ada sofa yang cukup nyaman disana. Ia pun bergegas masuk dan menghepaskan tubuhnya diatas sofa. Walaupun kakinya harus meringkuk karena sofa yang tidak terlalu panjang untuk menyanggah kakinya. Lebih baik seperti ini. Daripada harus seranjang dengan Jimin yang sedang dalam mode, _panas_ nya.

Dengan mencoba melupakan kejadian tadi, akhirnya Yoongi pun tertidur.

.

Di ruangan lain, Jimin menatap kosong langit-langit kamar. Pikirannya berkecamuk saat ini. Perasaan itu semakin lama semakin aneh. Semakin ia menutupi kebohongan ini, semakin pula perasaan aneh itu muncul. Perasaan untuk ingin memiliki Yoongi dengan status berbeda. Perasaan ingin memiliki hyungnya secara utuh. Jimin yang memikirkan itu memaksa dirinya untuk terlelap lagi. Tapi jika sudah begini. Dirinya tidak akan bisa tidur.

Tiga botol soju yang ia tenggak tadi juga tidak ada apa-apanya. Ia sadar saat Yoongi menyelimutinya, ia sadar saat dirinya berjalan memasuki kamar Yoongi, Jimin sadar saat ia menidurkan diri disamping Yoongi, akalnya semakin hilang saat didengarnya desahan kecil itu. Pelan namun membuat efek besar pada tubuhnya. Ia pun lucu hyungnya tadi saat ia goda sedikit.

Jimin beranjak dari tempat tidur itu lalu berjalan keluar kamar. Ia mengambil mantelnya lalu beranjak keluar apartemen Yoongi diam-diam. Ia akan pergi ke tempat dimana biasa melepaskan perasaan berkecamuk ini. Dan akan kembali pagi-pagi sekali.

.

.

.

Yoongi keluar dari studionya dengan muka bantal. Mata itu masih terlihat sangat letih. Namun Yoongi haus, dan ia harus rela membiarkan tidurnya demi segelas air putih.

Dilihatnya Taehyung kini mendapatkan posisi nyamannya. Ia meringkuk diatas sofa dengan dua balutan selimut yang Yoongi kasih untuknya dan juga untuk Jimin. Ngomong-ngomong soal Jimin, Yoongi baru sadar jika pintu kamarnya terbuka lebar. Ia mengintip sedikit takut-takut terlihat oleh Jimin. Karena sungguh, ia sangat malu sekarang.

Yoongi membelalakkan matanya saat dilihat kamar itu kosong. Yoongi penasaran, ia pun masuk untuk mengecek. Dan benar saja tidak ada. Selimutnya masih berada dibawah saat semalam ia dengan tidak sengaja menjatuhkannya.

"Kemana anak itu?"

Dengan masih bergumam tidak jelas, Yoongi menuntun kakinya yang masih lelah itu ke dapur. Kantuknya segera terlupakan saat tau Jimin sudah tidak ada di kamarnya. Kecewa? Yoongi menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. Kenapa harus kecewa. Lagi pula selama ini ia tidak pernah mengharapkan Jimin selalu berada disampingya. Bocah itu yang selalu mengkutinya.

Ia pun menyalakan kompor untuk memasak air panas. Yoongi mengambil sebotol air mineral dalam kulkas dan langsung menenggaknya. Saat ia berbalik tiba-tiba saja Jimin berjalan dari pintu utama apartemennya.

Yoongi yang masih meminum air mineralnya hampir saja menyemburkan air itu keluar. Melihat wajah Jimin saja langsung mengingatkannya pada kejadian memalukan semalam. Mungkin saja Jimin akan menganggapnnya lelaki yang mudah tergoda. Demi Tuhan! Itu sangat memalukan. Ditambah dirinya yang lebih tua disini. Bagaimana mungkin ia terangsang oleh Jimin yang notabene sebagai adiknya sendiri.

"Kau sudah bangun, hyung?" tanya Jimin dengan entengnya sambil melangkah memasuki pantry. Yoongi yang masih dalam mode malunya hanya bisa mengangguk dan langsung menyingkir saat tiba-tiba saja Jimin berjalan kearahnya. Atau mungkin kearah kulkas di belakang Yoongi karena Jimin langsung membuka kulkas itu dan mengambil sebotol air mineral.

Yoongi berasumsi anak itu habis lari pagi atau semacamnya karena ia melihat pakaian yang Jimin kenakan. Ditatapnya Jimin dengan ragu. Saat Jimin balas menatapnya Yoongi jadi kelagapan sendiri.

"Oh iya, hyung. Tadi pagi kenapa aku bisa di kamarmu? Apa kau yang membawaku ke kamarmu semalam?" Tanya Jimin yang membuat Yoongi membelalakkan matanya.

"Apa? Bagaimana aku membawamu? Menggendongmu? Yang benar saja, Jimin. Kau sendiri yang ke kamarku lalu tidur di kasurku dan-" dengan bodohnya Yoongi ingin berkata _memelukku dengan seenaknya_. Namun kalimat itu tidak sanggup diucapkan.

"Dan?" tanya Jimin sekali lagi. Raut wajahnya penasaran. Yoongi yang melihat itu jadi berpikir, mungkin saja Jimin tidak ingat sama sekali.

"Dan… aku membiarkanmu memakai kamarku dan aku yang pindah untuk tidur di studioku." Yoongi mengucapkannya sambil memainkan gelas di tangannya. Jimin jadi ingin terkekeh dibuatnya.

"Ah seperti itu rupanya. Maafkan aku, hyung. Aku benar-benar tak ingat semalam." Dengan ekspresi yang dibuat-buat seolah merasa bersalah dan tak ingat apapun, Jimin memperhatikan Yoongi yang mengerjap-erjap matanya lucu.

"I-Iya tak apa." Yoongi diam-diam menghela napas lega. Andai saja Jimin ingat semuanya mungkin dia lebih baik hilang di muka bumi ini. "Mandilah, aku akan membuatkan sarapan untuk kita. Oh iya, bangunkan juga Taehyung."

Sambil menyiapkan bahan-bahan makanan, Yoongi tersenyum senang. Untung saja Jimin lupa. Tapi tanpa sepengetahuan Yoongi, Jimin sendiri melihat semua ekspresi itu.

"Lucu sekali Yoongi hyung. Membuatku gemas.." gumam Jimin.

Dan Yoongi jadi teringat akan satu hal.

"Aku baru teringat sesuatu." Ucapan Yoongi membuat Jimin menoleh kembali padanya. "Bagaimana kau tau _password_ apartemenku?" Yoongi baru sadar sekarang. Jimin masuk ke apartemennya berarti anak itu tau kata sandi apartemen ini.

"Aku tidak sengaja mencobanya dengan hari ulang tahunmu. Dan ternyata berhasil." Jimin lalu berbalik siap untuk mandi. Yoongi hanya menatapnya tanpa ekspresi. Ia harus mengganti kata sandi itu dengan angka yang lebih rumit. Salahkan dirinya sendiri yang terlalu mudah mereset kata sandi.

.

Setelah semua selesai, dari mulai masak, mandi, dan kini mereka sedang memakan makanan yang telah dibuat Yoongi. Sebenarnya Yoongi tidak pandai memasak. Tapi kalau hanya untuk sarapan seperti ini yang tidak memerlukan banyak lauk pauk, tidak buruk juga.

Saat ditengah acara sarapan itu, ponsel Yoongi bordering. Ia langsung berajak ke meja di ruang tamu tempat dimana ia menaruh ponselnya. Panggilan sang ayah lah yang ada di layar ponselnya. Yoongi langsung menggeser satu tombol di ponselnya untuk menjawab panggilan itu.

"Ya appa. Ada apa?" ucapan Yoongi barusan membuat Jimin menoleh kearahnya. Ayah Yoongi menerangkan sesuatu di sebrang sana. Membuat Yoongi hanya sesekali mengangguk lalu terakhir menatap kearah Jimin yang memang sedari tadi sedang mengawasinya. Jimin memberi isyarat seperti _ada apa_? dengan kedua alis yang dinaikkan. Yoongi menutup sambungannya lalu kembali ke meja makan.

"Ada apa , hyung? Kenapa appa menelfon?" tanya Jimin penasaran.

"Kau hari ini tidak ada acara kan?" tanya Yoongi.

"Hmm, tidak ada."

"Appa menyuruh kita datang ke acara makan malam perusahaannya. Katanya jika kita tidak datang otomatis kita bukan anaknya lagi." Yoongi mengatakannya sambil tertawa. Mengingat sang ayah tadi di telpon meminta sampai merajuk.

"Eh? Makan malam perusahaan?" Jimin agak terkejut.

Yoongi yang melihat gelagat itu tau pasti. Jimin pasti tidak ingi pergi kesana. Jimin tidak pernah sekalipun datang ke acara perusahaan ayah mereka. Jimin selalu mengelak dengan alasan ada tugas yang belum terselesaikan, sudah janji untuk pergi, ada latihan menarinya yang tidak bisa ditinggalkan, dan masih banyak lagi. Dan kali ini sang ayah meminta Yoongi untuk merayu Jimin agar ikut ke acara itu.

"Kau ikut, kan?" tanya Yoongi ragu-ragu. Jimin kembali memakan sarapannya.

"Kau sudah tau jawabanku, hyung. Tidak."

"Wae? Kau selalu menolaknya dari dulu. Kau tidak ingat ini hari apa?"

Jimin menghentikan kunyahannya lalu pura-pura berpikir sok dramatis. Membuat Yoongi sebal. Taehyung yang sedari tadi hanya asik makan hanya tertawa geli melihat kedua kakak beradik itu. Karena kepala Taehyung juga masih berat rasanya untuk bicara.

"Hari minggu." Jawab Jimin enteng. Yoongi tau itulah jawaban yang akan diberikan kepadanya. Anak ini benar-benar tidak ingat rupanya.

"Hari ini appa berulang tahun, bodoh." Jimin terkejut mendengarnya.

"APA? Ini tanggal berapa?" Jimin langsung melihat tanggal di layar ponselnya. Tepat! 01 Desember. "Kau benar, hyung. Aish, bagaimana aku bisa lupa." Jimin menggaruk-garuk surai hitamnya.

"Maka itu, makan malam kali ini sebagai perayaan ulang tahunnya yang sudah genap setengah abad. Aku juga heran, tumben sekali appa ingin merayakan ulang tahunya dibarengi dengan makan malam karyawan perusahaan." Yoongi kembali terdiam lalu melirik Jimin. "Jadi, mau tidak mau kau harus ikut malam ini, Jim."

Yoongi sedikit ragu saat Jimin terdiam. Ia tidak yakin kalimat setuju lah yang akan Jimin keluarkan.

"Ikut saja, Jimin." Itu suara Taehyung. Jimin menoleh. Saat Taehyung mengahabiskan suapan terakhir, ia kembali berbicara. "Apa salahnya sih kau ikut? Lagi pula hari ini ulang tahun appa mu. Mungkin appa mu ingin seluruh keluarganya lengkap." Jimin hanya mendengus sebal. Kenapa Taehyung jadi ikut-ikut memaksanya.

"Oh iya, Yoongi hyung. Aku harus pulang sekarang. Ada urusan yang harus aku selesaikan siang ini." Taehyung berdiri sambil membawa piring-piringnya ke _pantry_. Setelah piring itu ia cuci bersih ia kembali pamit.

"Terima kasih, hyung. Aku sudah kenyang." Taehyung mengucapkannya sambil mengeluarkan cengiran andalannya itu.

"Ck, sudah kenyang lalu pualang." Dengus Yoongi. "Aku baru sadar. Kenapa kau tidak ikut saja nanti malam? Appa dan eomma ku juga pasti senang kau datang, Tae."

"Maaf, hyung aku tidak bisa. Nanti malam aku sudah ada janji dengan seseorang."

"Ah, begitu rupanya." Yoongi hanya mengangguk paham. Dilihatnya lagi Jimin masih makan.

"Ya sudah aku pulang dulu, hyung. Sampaikan ucapan selamat dari ku untuk Tuan Min. Sampai jumpa, hyung. Aku pulang, Jim." Taehyung langsung keluar apartemen Yoongi.

Yoongi juga bingung harus bagaimana lagi membujuk Jimin agar anak itu ikut.

"Jim, ayolah! Pasti appaakan sangat kecewa jika-"

"Baiklah aku ikut."

Jimin yang melihat Yoongi malah diam saja jadi gemas. Kakaknya itu bagaimana. Padahal Jimin sudah mengalah kali ini dan bilang ingin ikut, malah Yoongi sekarang hanya diam.

Tak lama Yoongi merespon, "Kau tidak bercanda kan, Jim?" tanya Yoongi ragu. Ia takut jika Jimin hanya mengerjainya saja.

"Aku serius hyung, aku akan ikut bersama kalian kali ini. Apa kau puas?" setiap kalimat itu penuh penekan.

Yoongi yang mendengarnya langsung tersenyum bahagia. Sambil menghabiskan makanannya pun Yoongi masih tersenyum. Jimin yang melihat itu jadi ikut-ikutan tersenyum. Tanpa tersadar Jimin bergumam.

"Manis sekali."

Yoongi menoleh kearah Jimin. "Kau bilang apa tadi?"

Jimin yang takut-takut Yoongi akan mendengar ucapannya jadi tergagap. "Ah, i-ini.. Susu yang kau buat terlalu manis, hyung. Aku kan sudah manis. Jadi tidak peerlu minum yang manis-manis lagi."

Mendengar ucapan Jimin barusan membuat Yoongi mendengus. "Berlebihan sekali kau."

Lalu Yoongi segera menghabiskan sarapannya tanpa tau Jimin yang sedang menatapnya lekat.

.

.

.

Disinilah mereka sekarang. Butik langganan keluarga Min sekaligus salon pribadi. Keluarga Min sebanarnya keluarga yang sangat berada. Namun kemewahan itu tidak terlalu ditonjolkan oleh mereka. Tuan Min sendiri selalu mengajari kedua anaknya kesederhanaan. Karena ia tidak mau nanti perusahaannya diberikan kepada pewaris yang tamak.

Sebenernya Yoongi menolak habis-habisan untuk didandani. Sungguh ini bukan gayanya. Namun sang ibu di ujung telpon beberapa jam lalu menyuruh mereka untuk tampil setampan mungkin. Sang ibu juga sudah menyiapkan setelan jas untuk Yoongi dan Jimin.

Sikap Yoongi berbanding terbalik dengan Jimin. Malah Jimin dengan senang hati menerima ini. Yoongi meihatnya jadi kesal. Tadi sangat susah dibujuk, sekarang malah Jimin yang senang.

"Umm, noona. Apa aku boleh bertanya sesuatu?" pertanyaan Jimin yang ditujukan untuk salah satu pegawai butik membuat Yoongi menoleh kaget. Apa yang barusan dia katakana? Noona? Sejak kapan Jimin jadi sok akrab begitu.

"Iya. Tuan muda ingin menanyakan apa?" tanya wanita itu.

"Aish, jangan memanggil ku dengan sebutan itu. Terdengar sangat canggung. Panggil saja Jimin."

Yoongi semakin menganga dibuatnya. Apa barusan Jimin menggoda wanita itu? Astaga. Dengan gemas Yoongi memukul satu lengan Jimin.

"Aw! Hyung, sakit!" Jimin meringis kesakitan. Pukulan Yoongi tidak main-main kali ini.

"Itu balasan karena kau sudah tidak sopan." Ucap Yoongi. "Hmm, Nona nanti aku akan kembali lagi. Jadi, tolong urusi anak ini dulu." Ucap Yoongi ke wanita penjaga butik itu.

"Baik, Tuan muda." Ucap wanita itu sambil membungkukkan sedikit punggungnya.

"Yak, hyung kau mau kemana? Aku ditinggal sendiri?"

"Aku hanya sebentar. Jadi kau diam-diam disini."

Jimin jadi seperti anak kecil yang akan sekolah lalu ditinggal sang ibu. Yoongi benar-benar pergi meninggalkan Jimin yang merengut.

"Mari Jimin-ssi saya antar ke lantai dua." Jimin langsung mengikuti wanita itu.

.

Yoongi keluar dari toko penjual alat musik. Dilihat dari bangunannya, toko musik itu tidak biasa. Alat-alat musik yang dijual pun terlihat sangat berkelas. Yoongi memilih untuk memberikan sang ayah harmonika dengan warna hitam dan silver. Ayahnya sangat gemar memainkan harmonika. Pada harmonika itu terukir nama ayah Yoongi. lalu dibalut dengan kotak silver. Sangat cantik.

Kini Yoongi harus cepat-cepat kembali ke butik itu sebelum Jimin mengamuk. Sudah hampir tiga jam lebih Yoongi meninggalkannya. Bisa-bisa Jimin berubah pikiran untuk tidak ikut ke acara itu.

Yoongi langsung disambut hangat oleh penjaga pintu butik. Ia pun melangkahkan kakinya ke lantai dua saat salah satu petugas butik berkata bahwa adiknya sudah menunggu disana. Yoongi juga harus bersiap-siap untuk didandani.

"Jimin.."

Mendengar seseorang memanggilnya, Jimin pun menoleh. Saat itu juga ia melihat Yoongi tercengang ditempatnya.

Bagaimana tidak tercengang. Jimin sangat pas dengan balutan jas hitam dan kemeja berwarna putih berpola. Dan jangan salahkan Yoongi jika tatapannya fokus kearah rambut Jimin. Rambut itu berubah warna menjadi silver lalu ditata sedemikian rupa sehingga terlihat sangat pas. Sangat tampan. Benar-bear seperti pangeran.

"Hyung, apa aku terlihat jelek sampai-sampai kau melihatku seperti itu? Atau aku terlalu tampan sekarang?" Jimin mencoba menggoda Yoongi dengan senyum andalannya.

Yoongi tersadar dari lamunannya. Dilihatnya kini Jimin tersenyum. Entah jenis senyuman apa itu yang pasti membuat debaran aneh pada dada Yoongi.

"Kenapa kau mengganti warna rambutmu?" Tanya Yoongi. dirinya pun langsung duduk di meja rias. "Nona, tolong jangan terlalu tebal memakaikan _make up_ nya." Ucapnya sebelum seorang gadis cantik mulai mendandani wajahnya.

"Aku bosan dengan warna rambutku. Aku ingin sesuatu yang baru." Ucap Jimin sambil mendudukan diri di salah satu sofa.

Yoongi diam-diam menatap Jimin yang sedang berkutat dengan ponselnya dari pantulan cermin. Entah mengapa ia tersenyum melihat Jimin yang begitu pas dengan setelannya hari ini.

.

Tidak lama untuk Yoongi berganti pakaian. Sekarang ia sudah memakai jas putih berpola dan kemeja hitam. Rambut hitamnya hanya ditata sedikit lebih rapih. Ia pantulan dirinya di depan cermin yang setinggi tubuhnya. Ia tersneyum puas. Dan tiba-tiba saja Jimin berada di sampingnya.

"Hyung, kau manis sekali." Ucap Jimin tanpa melepaskan senyumannya.

"Manis? Hey, apa kau tidak lihat aku sangat tampat, huh?" Yoongi protes. Menurutnya dia ini sudah sangat tampan dan juga gagah. Enak saja Jimin bilang jika dirinya manis.

"Terserah kau saja, hyung. Itu memang benar kau manis." Ucap Jimin tak peduli. Ia melihat pantulan dirinya dan juga Yoongi di cermin. Ia pun mengeluarkan seringainya.

Jimin membentuk tangan kirinya seperti siku-siku. Lalu buru-buru ia menarik tangan kanan Yoongi untuk ia selipkan di tangannya. Yoongi menoleh kaget.

"Yak! Lepaskan Jimin!" Dengan panik Yoongi mencoba melepaskan tangannya. Tenaga Jimin sangat kuat. Ia sampai tidak sanggup melawannya.

"Hyung lihat. Baju kita ternyata mirip." Penasaran juga akhirnya Yoongi melihat lagi ke cermin. Memang benar warna dan polanya sama. Hanya berbeda sedikit pada beberapa desainnya.

"Kau tinggal membawa se _bucket_ bunga dan taraaa~ Kita jadi seperti sepasang pengantin."

Yoongi masih terdiam melihat pantulan dirinya dan Jimin. Perasaan aneh itu muncul lagi. Entah Yoongi juga sulit menjabarkannya. Karena perasaan itu pula, dengan tidak sadar Yoongi mengangguk dan berkata, "Iya, kau benar."

Jimin semakin tertawa dibuatnya. Yoongi yang baru sadar setelah mendengar tawa Jimin itu langsung menoleh ke samping kanannya. "Kau bilang apa tadi?! Pengantin? Kau gila?" Kali ini tidak ada paksaan saat Yoongi mencoba melepas tangannya itu.

Yoongi melihat sekeliling saat mendengar kekehan kecil dari beberapa pegawai. Yoongi sangat malu kali ini.

"Cepatlah! Eomma dan appa sudah menunggu." Yoongi berjalan mendahului Jimin yang masih tersenyum puas menggoda kakaknya itu.

"Tunggu, hyung!" Yoongi semakin mempercepat jalannya. Ia yakin mukanya jadi merona sekarang. Ah, Jimin membuatnya gila.

.

.

.

Acara makan malam itu sangat mewah dan meriah. Para tamu yang tidak lain adalah keluarga besar Tuan Min dan juga para pengusaha-pengusaha berpengaruh di Korea Selatan. Tuan Min juga mengundang beberapa pengusaha dari luar negeri yang menaruh saham di perusahaannya.

Yoongi dan Jimin yang baru saja datang langsung disambut oleh beberapa kerabat mereka. Tentu semuanya lebih tua dari mereka berdua. Jadi, sebisa mungkin saat ini mereka harus menjaga sopan santun dengan baik.

Tuan Min melihat kedua putranya datang dan langsung menghampiri mereka.

"Akhirnya kalian datang. Appa pikir kau tidak akan datang, Jimin." Jimin dan Yoongi bergantian memeluk sang ayah sambil mengucapkan selamat ulang tahun.

"Oh iya. Ini untuk Appa. Maaf aku tidak bisa memberikan apa-apa." Tuan Min terkejut mendapat hadiah dari anak sulungnya. Langsung ia buka kotak silver tersebut. Senyumnya langsung mengembang saat tau apa isi dari hadiah itu.

"Terima kasih, Yoongi-ya. Ini sudah cukup." Seperti anak kecil yang baru dibelikan hadiah. Tuan Min langsung memainkan harmonika itu. Tak lama ia mengehentikan permainnya dengan nafas terengah. "Appa sudah tidak muda lagi. Jadi untuk meniup ini saja susah sekali." Ucapan itu membuat mereka tertawa.

"Um, appa. Maaf Jimin tidak membawakan apapun untuk appa." Jimin jadi merutuki dirinya sendiri. Bodoh sekali dirinya sampai lupa untuk membelikan hadiah.

"Apa kau bercanda? Kehadiranmu disini sudah membuat appa senang, Jimin. Kau sangat sulit dirayu untuk ikut ke acara penting perusahaan. Tapi entah jurus apa yang dipakai hyungmu sampai-sampai kau ingin ikut." Tuan Min mengusap rambut Jimin sayang. "Oh, warna rambutmu baru. Kau terlihat sexy, nak. Appa yakin perempuan diluar sana akan tergila-gila pada mu." Godaan sang ayah mampu membuat Jimin terkekeh geli.

"Ya sudah karena mereka sudah datang, ayo, kita duduk dulu, sayang." Nyonya Min sangat cantik malam ini. Ia jadi terlihat awet muda dengan balutan gaun berwarna _peach_ itu. Sangat cocok untuk kulitnya yang putih.

Satu keluarga itu pun duduk dalam satu meja bundar. Letaknya di depan panggung. _Ballroom_ perusahaan Tuan Min sangat besar untuk dijadikan tempat membuat acara seperti ini.

Jimin dan Yoongi duduk bersebelahan. Tadinya Yoongi tidak ingin duduk dekat-dekat dengan Jimin. Tapi karena Jimin terus menahannya akhirnya Yoongi mengalah.

"Hyung, _wine_?" tawar Jimin pada Yoongi. Jimin sedang ingin mengambil satu gelas _wine_ dari salah satu pelayan yang menghampiri mereka.

"Tiga botol soju semalam apa tidak puas?" tanya Yoongi geram.

"Soju berbeda dengan wine, hyung. Ya sudah kalau tidak mau." Jimin akhirnya hanya mengambil satu gelas.

"Oh oh, siapa dua pria tampan ini?" suara berat yang lantang membuat Jimin dan Yoongi terpengarah. Diantara mereka kini ada seorang pria ber-jas mahal yang mengalungkan masing-masing kedua lengannya pada bahu Yoongi dan Jimin.

"Kenalkan Tuan Han, mereka adalah putra-putra ku." Jawab Tuan Min dengan bersemangat.

"Oh jadi mereka putra-putramu." Pria yang disapa Tuan Han itu melihat kearah Yonngi dan Jimin secara bergantian. "Tapi kalian terlihat berbeda satu sama lain." Setelah mengatakan itu Tuan Han tertawa. Tapi ia tidak tau bahwa ada satu jiwa yang seperti hilang menahan ketakutan yang mulai menyergap.

"Akuhanya bercanda. Kalian sangat tampan. Sama seperti ayah kalian saat masih muda." Tuan Han menepuk-nepuk kedua bagu itu.

Seperti tersambar petir, hati Jimin sakit. Matanya dengan nyalang menatap kedua orangtuanya yang kini juga menatapnya khawatir. Kedua orangtuanya juga pasti tau apa yang sedang Jimin pikirkan. Jimin menelan salivanya susah payah. Ini alasan terbesar mengapa selama ini tidak ingin hadir saat acara-acara penting perusahaan sang ayah. Ia takut, jika saja ada satu hal kecil yang berusaha keluar dari tempatnya yang sudah dikubur dalam-dalam oleh Jimin.

Jimin menoleh kearah Yoongi yang kini sedang diajak bicara dengan Tuan Han. Jimin harap Yoongi tidak terlalu menanggapi apa yang dikatakan Tuan Han. Ya, semoga.

"Jimin?" Jimin menoleh saat suara wanita memanggil namanya. Yoongi yang tadinya sedang mengobrol dengan Tuan Han jadi ikut menoleh. Seorang wanita dengan gaun merah sexy itu menghampiri Jimin. Selanjutnya tatapan Yoongi ke Jimin seperti mengatakan, _dia siapa?_

"Veronica? Kenapa kau bisa disini?" Jimin berdiri untuk menyambut Veronica yang menghampirinya. Yoongi melihat semua itu. Saat mereka berbicara, tertawa, saat tangan wanita itu menyentuh pundak Jimin yang terlihat sangat, sensual.

Yoongi mengalihkan pandangannya. Ada apa dengan otaknya ini. Sebenarnya ia kenapa.

"Aku pergi dulu, Jim." Ucap Veronica. Lalu wanita itu tersenyum sambil membungkuk singkat pada Tuan dan Nyonya Min. ia juga tersenyum pada Yoongi, namun Yoongi hanya memalingkan wajahnya kearah lain.

.

Hampir sepuluh menit Jimin izin untuk ke toilet namun sampai sekarang dirinya tak kunjung datang. Yoongi jadi khawatir. Apa jangan-jangan anak itu pergi dari acara ini. Padahal acara ini belum dibuka secara resmi.

"Appa, aku akan mencari Jimin dulu." Yoongi segera berdiri setelah memberitahu sang ayah.

Belum ada sepuluh langkah, beberapa lampu utama _ballroom_ tiba-tiba saja mati. Membuat para tamu memekik kaget. Yoongi juga sampai berhenti. Namun tak lama suara orang yang sangat ia kenal terdengar melalui pengeras suara.

"Untuk yang teristimewa.." satu sorot lampu mengarah kearah panggung. Yoongi melihatnya. Jimin sedang duduk di kursi. Disampingnya sudah ada seseorang yang memegang gitar akustik. "Appa, selamat ulang tahun." Suara riuh tepuk tangan para tamu membahana diseluruh ruangan.

Yoongi jadi tersenyum. Dia kira Jimin benar-benar pergi. Tapi ternyata ia menyiapkan ini. Akhirnya Yoongi kembali ke mejanya.

Dan saat itulah, Jimin bernyanyi dengan iringan gitar. Sebuah lagu dari _98 Degrees – My Everything_. Lampu sorot masih mengarah pada sosok di panggung itu. Yoongi tidak henti-hentinya menatap Jimin. Bocah itu jadi terlihat berbeda jika sedang serius.

 _Every night I pray on bended knee_

 _That you will always be_

 _My everything.._

Entah perasaan Yoongi atau memang benar, saat Jimin menyelesaikan lirik terakhir, matanya mengarah pada Yoongi.

Yoongi jadi salah tingkah dibuatnya. Ini benar-benar tidak masuk akal. Yoongi tertawa miris dalam hati.

Suara riuh para tamu dan kedua orangtuanya menyadarkannya untuk ikut berdiri dan memberikan tepuk tangan. Jimin membungkuk sekilas lalu lampu mulai menyala seperti semula. Saat Jimin hendak turun dari panggung, Tuan Min mengangkat satu gelas kosong dan memukul kecil gelas itu dengan sendok. Sehingga membuat suara yang lumayan nyaring. Seluruh tamu langsung memusatkan pandangannya pada Tuan Min.

"Perhatian untuk para tamu." Suara lantang Tuan Min hampir terdengar di seluruh sudut. "Hari ini adalah hari yang paling istimewa untuk ku. Bukan hanya karena hari ini adalah hari ulang tahunku. Tapi ada satu hal yang membuatku sangat bersyukur terlahir di dunia ini. Yaitu memiliki keluarga yang sangat amat aku cintai." Ucapan Tuan Min disambut heboh oleh para tamu. Nyonya Min sampai-sampai memberikan _flying kiss_ nya untuk sang suami.

"Aku sangat bersyukur mempunyai mereka. Di usia ku yang ke-50 tahun ini, aku tidak akan hanya berdoa untuk diriku sendiri tapi aku juga selalu berdoa agar keluarga tercinta ku selalu sehat dan selalu bahagia. Aku tidak apa jika harus kehilangan saham-sahamku ataupun perusahaan sekalipun. Tapi jangan dengan mereka. Mereka adalah harta yang sebenarnya yang harus selalu aku lindungi."

Yoongi hanya tersenyum melihat ayahnya jadi romantis seperti itu. Ia tidak pernah melihat sang ayah mengumbar rasa cinta kepada keluarganya dihadapan orang banyak. Jadi menurut Yoongi ini adalah hal yang langka. Dirinya tak sengaja melihat Jimin yang bersandar pada piano di samping panggung. Anak itu sedang tertawa melihat sang ayah. Yoongi jadi menghela napas lega. Perasaan khawatirnya itu seketika hilang. Yang ia takuti lama kelamaan mulai meluap.

"Dan ada satu hal lagi yang aku ingin sampaikan." Tuan Min mengulurkan tangannya kearah salah satu tempat duduk tamu. Seperti menyuruh seseorang menghampirnya. Dan memang benar. Gadis cantik dengan balutan gaun hitam sepaha berdiri disamping Tuan Min.

"Mungkin ada yang sudah mengenali Kim Yerim. Selain cantik ia juga pandai bernyanyi. Dan sekarang Yeri masuk ke universitas yang sama dengan kedua putra ku. Dan juga sebentar lagi namanya akan berubah menjadi Min Yerim." Semua orang tercengang. Yang lebih tercengang adalah Yoongi yang sedang duduk disamping sang ibu dan juga Jimin yang langsung menegakkan tubuhnya. Jimin mempunyai firasat yang membuat dirinya seperti kehilangan oksigen.

Nyonya Min menggenggam erat tangan Yoongi sambil tersenyum. Yoongi merasa ada yang tidak beres disini. Benar saja, prasangka itu terjadi saat Tuan Min memanggilnya untuk mendekat.

"Yoongi-ya, kemarilah." Yoongi dengan berat hati berjalan kearah sang ayah. Saat dirinya sudah ada dalam jangkauan Tuan Min, Yoongi dirangkul oleh sang ayah.

"Aku berencana akan menyatakukan mereka dalam ikatan pertunangan." Suara riuh penonton menambah keterkejutan Yoongi.

Yoongi menatap sang ayah tak percaya namun ayahnya hanya tersenyum. Yoongi tidak bisa berkata apa-apa kali ini. Tanpa sadar ia mengepal kedua tangannya erat.

Setelah pengumuman itu berakhir mereka kembali duduk. Namun kali ini berbeda. Tuan Min meminta keluarga Kim untuk duduk bergabung dengan keluarganya.

Yoongi sangat tidak nyaman. Hatinya sangat berat jika memang harus menerima ini. Ia jadi ingat seseorang. Pandangan Yoongi langsung ia arahkan ke tempat dimana tadi Jimin berdiri. Kosong. Jimin sudah tidak disana. Tapi ia juga tidak kembali ke tempat duduknya. Arah pandang Yoongi meneliti seluruh sudut ruangan. Namun tidak ditemukannya Jimin.

Yoongi berbisik pada sang ibu bahawa ia pergi ke toilet sebentar. Yoongi langsung meninggalkan mejanya. Entahlah, menurutnya yang harus ia lakukan sekarang adalah bertemu dengan Jimin. Yoongi langsung menyusuri setiap lorong dan ruangan.

"Yoongi oppa?"

Yoongi langsung menoleh saat namanya dipanggil. Gadis itu menghampiri Yoongi.

"Kau sedang apa disini?" tanya Yeri.

"Aku ingin ke toilet." Jawab Yoongi sekenanya. Yeri hanya mengangguk mengerti.

"Hmm, Yoongi oppa. Setelah ini tak apa kan jika kita mengobrol? Aku ingin tau tentangmu." Yeri mengucapkannya dengan hati-hati. Yang sedari tadi ia lihat, Yeri sama sekali belum melihat Yoongi tersenyum. Maka dari itu ia sangat takut. Namun ketakutannya hilang kali ini saat Yoongi menatapnya lalu tersenyum padanya.

"Ya, nanti kita akan mengobrol. Tapi sekarang aku harus pergi dulu. Kau duluanlah." Yoongi langsung melesat pergi dari hadapan Yeri yang berdiri bingung di tempatnya.

.

Langkah Yoongi memelan saat dilihatnya sosok yang ia cari. Namun kali ini langkah itu berhenti dan menajadi kaku saat tau apa yang dilakukan Jimin. Yoongi menyembunyikan dirinya dibalik dinding. Entah mengapa mata Yoongi jadi memanas saat dilihatnya Jimin mengecup bibir wanita bergaun merah, Victoria.

Nafas Yoongi semakin tercekat saat Jimin mulai mengecup leher wanita itu penuh sensual. Kali ini tangan Yoongi gemetar, matanya semakin memanas, kakinya tidak sanggup untuk ia melangkah. Wanita itu dengan gampangnya mendesah seraya mencoba membuka kancing kemeja Jimin. Namun Jimin yang sadar akan hal itu langsung menarik tubuhnya menjauh dari Victoria.

"Cukup, Vic." Ucap Jimin sambil membenarkan kemejanya yang berantakan. Victoria yang merasa seperti dicampakkan mengerucutkan bibirnya. Tidak rela jika tiba-tiba saja Jimin menghentikan kegiatan itu.

"Kembalilah, orang tuamu nanti akan curiga."

Itu yang Yoongi dengar sebelum sekali lagi Victoria melayangkan satu kecupan di pipi Jimin dan pergi meninggalkan Jimin. Yoongi masih terpaku dalam terkejutannya. Otaknya sulit mencerna apa yang sudah ia lihat barusan. Ia tak sadar lapisan bening sudah menutupi matanya.

Saat dilihatnya Jimin berjalan kearahnya, Yoongi membalikkan tubuh dan berusaha menempelkan punggungnya rapat dengan tembok dibelakangya. Namun hal yang tak terduga terjadi begitu saja.

Jimin menghentakkan tubuh Yoongi pada tembok dibelakangnya. Yoongi yang kepergok seperti ini hanya bisa membelalakaan matanya. Ia tidak tau jika Jimin mengetahui keberadaannya.

"J-Jimin.." Yoongi jadi tergagap. Jimin semakin dekat dengannya. Kaki kanan Jimin berdiri diantara kedua kaki Yoongi.

Dan saat itulah semua itu berawal. Bibir Jimin menubruk bibir Yoongi. Jimin tidak henti-hentinya menyesap bibir Yoongi dalam-dalam. Yoongi mencoba menjauhkan tubuh Jimin darinya. Yoongi tidak habis pikir Jimin menciumnya di tempat seperti ini. Dan yang benar-benar Yoongi tak habis pikir adalah kenyataan bahwa Jimin menciumnya!

Kedua lengan Jimin menangkup wajah Yoongi. Ia semakin menekan ciumannya sehigga rambut Yoongi bergesekkan dengan dinding. Belum puas dengan bibir Yoongi, Jimin mengarahkan ciumannya ke rahang Yoongi. lalu dengan berlanjut ke curuk leher putih itu. Ia menjilati leher itu seperti es krim.

Yoongi dibuat tak karuan olehnya. Yang hanya bisa Yoongi lakukan hanya menutup matanya yang mulai menitihkan air mata dan meremas kemeja depan Jimin. Ia menggigit bibirnya sendiri, menahan desahannya agar tidak lolos. Karena, sungguh, demi apapun ciuman Jimin ini sangat membuatnya terangsang.

"Jim, lepashh-"

Disela-sela ciumannya, Jimin tersenyum saat Yoongi malah mendesah pelan. Itu membuat hormonnya semakin naik. Jimin semakin menyesap leher itu. Kini kedua tangan Jimin merambat ke paha Yoongi. dengan sekali sentakan, ia membuat kedua kaki Yoongi mengalungi pinggangnya. Sebelah tanganya tidak berhenti meremas paha Yoongi yang tertutupi celana.

"Jimngh,,, apa yang kau lakukanhh?" bukannya pertanyaan yang keluar justru desahanlah yang losos dari mulut Yoongi.

"Nghh…" Yoongi merapatkan kepalanya pada bahu Jimin saat Jimin dengan kurangajarnya menggesek bagian sensitif dibawah sana dengan lutut. Jimin masih sibuk dengan menciumi curuk leher Yoongi.

"Jim.. h-hentikhhanh.. bagaimana jika ada yang melihat?"

"Ini dilantai sepuluh, hyung. Tidak ada yang mungkin melihat."

Jimin melanjutkan ciumannya kembali di bibir Yoongi. bibir itu seakan candu bagi Jimin. Ia juga membawa kedua tangan Yoongi untuk mengalungi lehernya. Dan ajaibnya Yoongi langsung menuruti.

"Lagipula, mereka sedang menikmati pestanya." Jimin bergumam disela-sela ciumannya.

Jimin meminta akses untuk masuk. Setelah mendapat gigitan paksa, Yoongi akhirnya membuka mulutnya. Jimin langsung bermain dengan lidah itu. Saliva mereka menyatu. Jimin menjlati langit-langit mulut Yoongi yang membuat Yoongi tanpa sengaja meremas rambut silver Jimin. Dan itu membuat Jimin mengerang didalam mulut Yoongi.

Jimin kembali ke leher Yoongi. kali ini ia lebih liar menelusuri leher itu.

"Jim, ini salahh. Kau.. kau tidak seharusnya melalukan ini pada kakakmu sendiri nghh!"

Ternyata kalimat itu sukses membuat Jimin menghentikan aktifitasnya. Yoongi yang mendapat kesempatan untuk menjauh akhirnya menurunkan kakinya dari pinggang Jimin. Untuk berdiri tegakpun Yoongi masih sulit. Sial!

"M-Maaf, hyung. Maaf aku tidak bermaksud." Jimin menatap Yoongi dengan tatapan yang selama ini belum pernah Yoongi lihat. Tatapan itu begitu menyiksa dirinya. Tatapan takut akan sesuatu. Yoongi semakin bingung saat Jimin mulai menjauhinya beberapa langkah.

"Jimin!" Yoongi memanggil Jimin saat anak itu pergi meninggalkannya.

Yoongi yang masih dalam keadaan sulit untuk menggerakkan otot-otot kakinya karena lemas menatap Jimin yang hilang dibalik tembok. Yoongi juga tidak mengerti kenapa Jimin melakukan itu padanya. Tapi ada yang membuat Yoongi sadar akan satu hal. Ia merasa kecewa saat Jimin meninggalkannya. Ia merasa sakit hati. Yoongi tau ini adalah perasaan yang seharusnya tidak boleh ada. Tapi ia telah terlanjur jatuh cinta pada adiknya sendiri.

 **TBC**

 **Hey hey heeeeey… aku kembali dengan chapter yang menurutku sebenernya agak kecepetan alurnya. Soalnya aku bukan orang yang bisa nulis chapter banyak-banyak :( hehehe..**

 **Oh iya gimana nih BTS comeback kemariiiin!. AAAA AKU SUKA BANGET SAMA MV NYA. Menurutku itu bukan cuma music video, tapi ART! But honestly, aku lebih suka Not Today. That's so lit yeah! Gak sabar nunggu MV nya keluar nanti tanggal 20 Februari.**

 **Thanks banget yang udah mau nyempetin baca apalagi ngereview fic ini. Review kalian selalu aku tunggu :)**


	4. Chapter 4

_((Sorry for TYPOs n' bad words))_

 **Chapter 4**

Dimana saat orang menyadari akan kesalahan yang terlanjur diberikan, disitulah ia akan menyesal dan meminta maaf lalu menjauh. Tapi berbeda dengan cinta yang terlanjur ada. Orang itu mungkin akan meminta maaf karena ia telah dengan lancangnya mencintai tanpa izin dan akan terus berada disisinya tanpa ada kata meninggalkan. Terlihat bahwa kesalahan dan cinta mempunyai persamaan. Persamaan dengan akhir yang berbeda. Tinggal atau tetap.

Jika sebuah perasaan cinta mampu berbicara, maka ia akan mengutarakan bagaimana sulitnya untuk menjaga agar dirinya tetap ada saat orang yang ia tempati ruang hatinya sedang berusaha untuk menjaganya. Kalaupun ia hadir tanpa persetujuan sang pemilik hati, ia tak akan sudi untuk meminta maaf. Karena sebenci apapun si pemilik hati, dirinya lah yang lama-kelamaan membuat luluh.

Namun kali ini sepertinya Yoongi ingin sekali marah kepada si _perasaan cinta_. Ia tak seharusnya hadir diantara dirinya dan Jimin. Ini bukan sebuah anugerah, melainkan hanya sebuah kesalahan. Entah dirinya menjadi idiot atau memang sudah idiot sampai-sampai memiliki perasaan itu kepada Jimin. Hati dan pikirannya tidak sejalan. Pikiran berkata Yoongi harus belok kanan untuk menemukan kebahagiaan. Tapi hatinya malah menyuruhnya untuk belok kiri, tepat ke pusaran hitam yang siap melahap jiwanya agar mati.

Yang harus hadir diantara Yoongi dan Jimin sekarang ini adalah realita bahwa mereka sepasang kakak-adik, hanya itu. Dengan sialannya Yoongi semakin tersiksa bila ia menyadari kenyataan pahit itu. Akhir-akhir ini Yoongi selalu kepergok melamun di depan layar monitornya saat bekerja. Teman-temannya mencoba untuk memecahkan lamunan itu dan berhasil. Namun hanya beberapa kali. Setelah itu jiwa Yoongi seperti tidak ada disitu lagi.

Dua minggu sudah Jimin tidak pernah menemuinya ataupun mengirimkan pesan seperti yang biasa anak itu lakukan. Yoongi bukan orang bodoh yang tidak menyadari tatapan apa yang Jimin berikan saat terakhir kali mereka bertemu. Ya, terakhir kali. Karena saat itu, setelah Yoongi kembali ke pesta, ia hanya mendengar kabar dari sang ibu bahwa Jimin pulang duluan dengan alasan ada latihan dadakan. Jimin berbohong, pikir Yoongi. Yang membuat Yoongi merasa terbebani sekarang adalah tatapan ketakutan Jimin.

Yoongi sudah memikirkan selama dua minggu ini, ia tidak akan membahas soal ciuman itu saat mereka bertemu. Karena Yoongi yakin, Jimin mempunyai alasan sendiri mengapa ia melakukannya. Brengseknya, Yoongi malah hanyut dalam perasaan tabu ini.

Dan juga sudah dua minggu pula, ia diminta oleh sang ayah untuk terus berhubungan dengan Yeri. Yoongi sama sekali tidak menyalahkan gadis itu. Tapi sungguh, kini dirinya harus menjernihkan pikiran terlebih dahulu. Ia tidak tega setiap kali mereka bertemu. Hanya Yeri lah yang terus bersemangat berbicara padanya. Gadis itu masih terlihat sangat polos. Mungkin karena umur mereka yang terpaut beberapa tahun. Jadi, Yoongi hanya menganggapnya sebagai gadis kecil yang manis.

Ponselnya berdering, Yoongi tau pasti siapa yang menelfonnya saat jam hampir pulang kerja ini selama dua minggu terakhir. Nama Yeri dan wajah gadis itu terpampang jelas di layar ponsel Yoongi. Waktu itu saat mereka beretemu untuk makan siang, Yeri meminjam ponsel Yoongi. Pria itu tidak menolak karena ia bukan tipe orang yang menyimpan sesuatu yang bersifat privasi di ponselnya. Saat Yeri mengembalikan ponselnya tak lama ponsel itu berdering dan muncul lah nama Yeri dan fotonya. Yoongi menatap bingung kearah Yeri namun gadis itu hanya tersenyum manis. Ia berkata agar Yoongi tidak lupa dengan wajahnya. Takutnya pria itu akan lupa karena mereka baru bertemu beberapa kali.

Kali ini Yoongi hanya membiarkan layar itu berdering lalu mati dengan sendirinya. Begitu terus entah sudah berapa kali. Bukan apa-apa, ia takut _mood_ buruknya ini akan berimbas pada Yeri sehingga membuat gadis itu sedih.

Yoongi masih fokus pada layar komputernya saat ponsel itu masih berdering, masih tetap fokus saat pintu studionya diketuk, dan masih fokus saat orang yang tadi mengetuk pintu sudah berdiri disampingnya. Orang itu, yang ternyata adalah seorang lelaki, berdecak sebal. Sudah seminggu ini ia melihat sahabatnya itu seperti mayat yang seharusnya mati namun tak ingin mati. Namjoon dengan kesabarannya mengetuk dua kali tepat di layar komputer, membuat Yoongi terpengarah.

"Oh, Namjoon-ah. Kau tidak pulang?" tanya Yoongi sekenanya lalu memusatkan pandangannya kembali ke layar.

"Seharusnya aku yang bertanya itu padamu, hyung. Kau tidak pulang?" Namjoon menyandarkan dirinya di meja tepat samping Yoongi.

"Pekerjaanku belum selesai. Besok sore harus aku serahkan ke editor." Yoongi mengambil kaleng soda di dekat _mouse pad_ lalu menenggaknya.

"Huh? Bukannya kau sudah menyerahkannya tadi siang? Memang ada kesalahan?" Tanya Namjoon bingung.

Yoongi menggeleng, "Ini pekerjaanku untuk besok dan lusa. Jadinya besok aku tidak ada pekerjaan lagi lalu bisa libur." Yoongi meringis sekilas kearah Namjoon. Pria yang masih berdiri itu tau apa makasud sahabatnya ini, libur berarti tidur sepuasnya tanpa ada yang menganggu.

"Ck, kebiasaanmu tidak berubah, hyung." Namjoon terkekeh sambil menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. Namjoon merasakan bagian belakangnya bergetar, sontak ia langsung menoleh ke belakang dan mendapati sebuah ponsel yang menampakkan wajah cantik seorang gadis. Namjoon bersiul menggoda. Ternyata sahabatnya ini pintar memilih pacar. Namun tak sampai dering ketiga, sambungan sepihak itu mati lalu menampilkan tujuh panggilan tak terjawab dengan nama yang sama.

"Hyung, jangan bilang kau sengaja tidak mendengar deringan ponsel ini." Namjoon menatap tak percaya. Aneh sekali orang itu mengabaikan panggilan gadis cantik.

"Iya."

Namjoon hanya menaikkan sebelah alisnya. Iya?

"Benar kau mengabaikannya? Astaga! Aku tidak tau jika kau ini sangat jual mahal." Ucapan Namjoon barusan hanya membuat dirinya sendiri mendapat jitakan dikepala oleh Yoongi.

"Sudahlah, tidak penting. Aku akan pulang sekarang. Kau tidak pulang?" Yoongi memastikan kembali bahwa _file_ nya sudah tersimpan lalu segera mematikan komputernya.

"Pekerjaanku masih ada beberapa lagi. Kau pulang duluan saja." Yoongi dan Namjoon berjalan keluar studio Yoongi.

"Kalau begitu aku pulang dulu, Namjoon-ah. Sampai jumpa." Yoongi melambaikan tangannya singkat lalu pergi meninggalkan Namjoon yang berjalan beda arah dengannya.

Setelah ini Yoongi punya hutang penjelasan dengan Yeri. Yoongi akan mengatakan bahwa ponselnya tertinggal di apartemen saat ia berangkat kerja tadi pagi. Ya, itu lebih baik.

.

.

.

"Tetap tak diangkat?" Nyonya Min bertanya seperti itu sudah tiga kali lebih. Tapi yang ia dapatkan hanya Yeri yang menggeleng.

Sudah hampir satu jam Yeri berkunjung ke kediaman Min. Dan selama itu pula pangilannya tidak diangkat oleh Yoongi. Nyonya Min meletakkan piring yang telah ia cuci. Dihampirinya Yeri yang sedang memotong-motong apel.

"Selagi menunggu panggilanmu diangkat oleh Yoongi, kau bisa melihat-lihat kamarnya diatas." Tawar Nyonya Min. Yeri mendongak hanya untuk melihat senyum manis Nyonya Min. Alisnya menukik bingung. Nyonya Min segera tau kenapa.

"Hmm, kurasa jika seorang wanita berkunjung ke rumah sang pria. Bukankah ia akan penasaran dengan si pria? Termasuk keprivasiannya?" tanya Nyonya Min untuk memastikan gadis di depannya ini mengerti apa maksud dari kata-kata itu. Yeri tersenyum ceria. Yang tadi mukanya hanya ditekuk lesu, kini seperti ada binar-binar kecil terlihat dimatanya.

"Apa Yoongi oppa tidak apa-apa jika aku masuk ke kamarnya? Ku pikir ia tidak akan menyukainya." Kembali Yeri dirundung gelisah. Gadis itu tidak mau mengambil resiko jika Yoongi nantinya akan marah karena Yeri masuk ke kamar pria itu tanpa izin.

"Tidak. Yoongi bukan tipe orang yang terlalu menutup privasinya. Kau boleh kesana. Pintu pertama dari tangga."

Dengan riangnya gadis itu berjalan menaiki tangga. Entah kenapa dirinya sangat senang jika sudah berhubungan dengan lelaki pucat itu. Mungkin benar kata orang, ini rasanya jatuh cinta. Itulah penjelasan singkat yang dapat Yeri jabarkan sekarang ini. Jatuh cinta.

Yeri langsung menemukan pintu yang dimaksud oleh Nyonya Min tadi. Di lantai dua hanya ada dua pintu yang saling sejajar. Berarti hanya ada dua ruangan.

"Kalau yang ini milik Yoongi oppa, berarti yang itu"

"Milikku." Yeri hampir teriak saat tiba-tiba saja suara itu muncul di samping kanannya. Yeri melihat Jimin hanya melewatinya tanpa menyapa. Ia tau bahwa Yoongi memiliki adik laki-laki dari Nyonya Min, yaitu Jimin. Yeri tidak tau pasti seperti apa wajahya. Jimin langsung masuk ke kamarnya tanpa melirik Yeri yang masih terpaku di depan pintu kakaknya.

Yeri menggapai gerendel pintu itu. Saat ia memutarnya, tak sengaja Yeri melihat ukiran diatas gerendel pintu. Disana terukir J dan Y, ditengahnya ada gambar hati. Ukiran itu berantakan karena sepertinya diukir paksa dengan benda yang tumpul. Dan sedikit agak pudar. Mungkin itu sudah bertahun-tahun lamanya.

Setelah Yeri masuk ke kamar Yoongi, yang ia rasakan adalah suasana seperti kamar pada umumnya. Cat yang berwarna putih, tempat tidur, lemari pakaian, beberapa rak untuk menyimpan buku ataupun pajangan, meja komputer, dan juga _keyboard._ Yang Yeri perhatikan semuanya kebanyakan berwarna hitam, putih, ataupun ada beberapa benda yang berwarna _silver_.

Yeri mulai menyusuri setiap sudut kamar Yoongi yang luas itu. Ia membiarkan pintu kamar Yoongi terbuka. Karena dirinya masih canggung masuk ke kamar itu. Semakin masuk, Yeri semakin dibuat tersenyum melihat foto-foto yang dipajang disana. Yeri semakin tersenyum lagi saat melihat foto-foto kecil Yoongi, bersama Jimin disampingnya, yang digantung dalam tiga _frame_ yang menyatu. Di bawah foto, selalu ada tulisan tangan. Sepertinya tulisan Nyonya Min.

 _Yoongi dan Jimin bermain di pantai^^._ Foto pertama itu terlihat saat Yoongi dan Jimin sedang bermain pasir di pantai.

 _Senyum, Yoongi-ya! Santa tidak akan menculikmu._ Foto kedua saat natal. Mereka berfoto bersama Santa dibawah pohon natal raksasa. Yang membuat Yeri tidak tahan mengeluarkan kekehnya adalah ekspresi Yoongi yang ketakutan, berbeda dengan Jimin yang tersenyum ceria sambil menggandeng tangan kakaknya itu.

Di bingkai terakhir, dengan tulisan _Selamat ulang tahun yang ke-10 Yoongi-ya! Sepertinya Jiminie lebih suka kau memeluknya kkk,_ terihat saat Yoongi kecil dengan eratnya memeluk badut beruang besar, _Kumamon,_ dengan wajah yang terlampau gembira. Dan masih tetap sama, Jimin berada disampingnya. Namun Jimin kecil terlihat merengut sebal kearah badut besar itu.

Yeri langsung berpindah tempat saat dirinya sudah puas meilhat foto-foto itu. Mata Yeri menangkap sesuatu yang tidak terlalu jelas keberadaannya namun Yeri tau itu apa. Letaknya diatas rak dua tingkat dari tingkat paling atas. Saat ia mendekat, Yeri semakin tau benda apa itu. Bunga yang sudah menghitam karena layu. Tapi sepertinya tidak bisa dibilang bunga karena sekarang bentuknya lebih seperti fosil tumbuhan. Yeri menggapai ujung tangkai bunga itu.

"JANGAN DIPEGANG!" Yeri kali ini merasa jantungnya seperti melompat keluar. Teriakan Jimin barusan benar-benar bisa membuat orang yang terkena serangan jantung mati mendadak. Adik Yoongi ini senang sekali muncul dengan tiba-tiba.

"Kau tidak boleh menyentuhnya. Maksudku, aku saja tidak boleh menyentuhnya. Kau harus izin dulu ke Yoongi hyung." Dengan hati-hati Jimin menggeser ujung tangkai bunga itu yang keluar dari badan rak sedikit.

"Kenapa?" tanya Yeri bingung. Jimin menoleh dengan wajah datar. Semenjak pesta itu, baru kali ini Yeri melihat wajah Jimin sedekat ini. Jimin mempunyai rahang yang tegas, mata yang sipit, bibir bawah yang tebal, dan rambut peraknya yang mempesona.

"Aku juga tidak tau." Setelah mengucapkan itu, Jimin berjalan keluar.

"Benarkah?" Yeri sedikit tidak mempercayai ucapan lelaki itu. Sepertinya Jimin sangat dekat dengan Yoongi, mana mungkin Jimin tidak tau kenapa.

Jimin berhenti lalu menoleh sekilas untuk mengatakan, "Aku memang tidak tau. Kau tanya saja sendiri" lalu kembali keluar kamar Yoongi. Jimin memang benar tidak tau. Hampir lima tahun bunga itu ada disitu, tapi setiap Jimin bertanya dari siapa atau dapat darimana, Yoongi hanya dan selalu mengatakan, _"Sampai bunga itu hilang atau rusak, aku tidak akan memaafkanmu."_ Padahal yang Jimin lihat, bunga itu lama-kelamaan tidak berbentuk. Teronggok lemah diatas rak.

Yeri hanya menatap kepergian Jimin dengan raut bingungnya. Ia tersenyum. Tapi ia menyangkal hatinya yang dibalut rasa cemas. Entah apa. Saat ia mengambil ponselnya, tak beberapa lama sambunganpun terhubung. Nihil. Tetap tak ada jawaban dari sebrang sana. Dan berakhir dengan Yeri yang terduduk di tempat tidur Yoongi.

.

.

.

Jimin menatap layar ponselnya sambil terduduk bersandar di tempat tidurnya. Itulah yang ia lakukan hampir dua minggu ini setiap kali pulang kuliah. Hatinya sangat ingin menelfon orang yang telah ia rindukan hampir dua minggu ini. Namun dirinya masih belum tau apakah kakaknya itu marah padanya atau malah merasa jijik dengan perlakuan Jimin?

Salahkan dirinya karena ia tidak bisa mengontrol diri saat itu. Ia ingat, saat ia sedang bercumbu dengan Victoria, sekilas Jimin melihat sosok Yoongi yang tercengang lalu langsung bersembunyi di balik tembok. Jimin melihat raut wajah itu. Entah, Jimin juga tidak paham. Tapi raut itu membuat Jimin merasa bersalah dan ingin melindunginya seperti yang sudah-sudah. Namun sekali lagi, pikiran gelapnya lah yang terlalu melingkupi otaknya kala itu.

Jimin meringis mengenaskan saat mengingat ucapan Yoongi disela-sela ciumannya. Mereka hanyalah sepasang kakak dan adik. Jadi perbuatan seperti itu sangat tidak wajar dan tidak masuk akal. Sebelumnya Jimin melupakan fakta bahwa mereka bersaudara, toh Jimin tau mereka tidak sedarah. Namun dari usaha keras Yoongi untuk mengatakan itu dan tidak tau kenyataannya, Jimin jadi menciut. Bagaimanapun dirinya hanyalah seorang adik dari Min Yoongi yang kini dengan lucunya merampas semua pikiran Jimin.

Dan sekarang apa? Yeri muncul sebagai calon tunangan kakaknya. Sungguh ini membuat Jimin tertawa dalam hati. Tertawa karena ia tidak mampu berbuat apa-apa. Ia tidak menyalahkan ayahnya ataupun Yoongi sekalipun. Seharusnya Jimin sadar, dialah yang memulai semua ini. Hadir dalam keluarga ini kadang membuat dirinya selalu merasa bersalah.

Dulu Jimin tidak pernah menyangka kecelakaan yang menimpa Yoongi membuat mereka akrab tanpa rasa benci Yoongi sebelumnya. Dari situ, Jimin mulai benar-benar menyayangi Yoongi dan mengklaim dirinya sebagai orang yang harus selalu menjaga Yoongi. Ia kerahkan semua fisik, waktu, dan pikirannya agar Yoongi hyungnya tidak dalam bahaya sedikitpun. Tapi Jimin tidak sadar, hatinya juga ternyata telah mengambil bayak peran disini.

Ponselnya bergetar, Jimin segera melihat nama si pengirim pesan dengan tegang. Berharap orang itulah yang muncul di layar ponselnya. Jimin segera terkulai lemah kembali saat hanya nama Taehyung lah yang tertera di layar ponsel. Jimin membaca pesan singkat itu yang hanya berisi Taehyung menanyakan apakah mereka jadi bertemu malam ini. Dengan penuh rasa bersalah, ia membalas pesan itu dan berkata tidak. Jimin sungguh bodoh karena ia lupa bilang pada Taehyung bahwa malam ini Jimin sudah membuat janji di tempat lain. Semoga saja sahabatnya itu tidak mengamuk. Lagipula Jimin memang butuh sendiri dan menghilangkan perasaan ini untuk sementara.

Karena otaknya benar-benar sudah tidak waras, _alias_ hanya Yoongi dan segala tingkah pria itu yang ada di pikirannya. Akhirnya Jimin memutuskan untuk mengambil mantel tebalnya. Kakinya membawa raga Jimin sekaligus hatinya menjauh dari bayang-bayang Yoongi. Sebotol alkohol sepertinya bagus. Apalagi kalau sampai ia tidak sadarkan diri dan tidak ingat kejadian itu saat ia terbangun keesokan harinya. Ya, ia berharap seperti itu.

.

.

.

Sinar matahari pagi yang tidak sengaja mengintip dari balik tirai jendela kamar Jimin menyorot langsung kearah wajah pemuda yang masih bergelung dibalik selimutnya. Jimin segera menutup kembali wajahnya dengan bantal agar sinar matahari tidak langsung mengenainya. Ia merutuki berapa gelas alkohol yang ia tenggak semalam. Saat Jimin pulang, jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 12 malam. Sang ibu yang sudah tau kebiasaan Jimin pulang malam menyuruh salah satu pembantu rumah tangganya agar tidak mengunci pintu. Tapi yang Nyonya Min tau, Jimin pulang malam karena latihan menarinya. Bukan habis meminum minuman memabukkan itu.

Panggilan telfon terus memborbardir ponsel Jimin. Pemuda itu ingin sekali rasanya melempar ponsel itu ke dinding. Namun saat ia ingin meraih ponsel tersebut, dering panggilan itu berhenti. Pada akhirnya Jimin mengurungkan niatnya untuk mengabil ponselnya itu. Tak hampir sepuluh detik, sebuh pesan singkat masuk. Tapi terlambat karena Jimin sudah kembali terlelap.

.

Saat Jimin benar-benar terbangun, ia merasakan kepalanya sangat sakit. _Hangover._ Tenggorokannya sangat kering dan panas. Tapi ia tidak mual. Ia tidak bodoh yang memesan beberapa jenis minuman beralkohol yang berbeda, karena itu yang biasanya membuat orang merasa mual setelah mabuk.

Jimin segera ke kamar mandi untuk membasuh mukanya. Ia berjalan ke depan _wastafel,_ lalu berkaca. Ia mengamati kantung mata yang tidak terlalu terlihat. Rambut peraknya berantakan. Dan Jimin baru sadar, ia masih memakai setelan lengkap yang ia kenakan semalam.

Jimin tidak berlama-lama di kamar mandi. Karena yang ia butuhkan sekarang adalah air minum. Baru Jimin membuka pintu kamar mandi, ponselnya berdering kembali. Jimin pikir orang itu sudah menyerah. Saat Jimin meraih ponselnya, saat itu pula keningnya berkerut bingung. Langsung saja ia menjawab panggilan itu.

" _Yeoboseyo?_ " Tanya Jimin hati-hati.

"Jimin-ah…" suara diujung telpon sangat panik. Jimin sangat mengenal suara ini.

Setelah orang disebrang menjelaskan sesuatu, panggilan itupun terputus. Jimin terpaku ditempat. Matanya menatap selimut yang masih berantakan kosong. Kepalanya semakin mau pecah. Matanya sudah dilapisi air mata yang siap tumpah kala ia mengedipkan matanya. Dan saat itu juga Jimin kembali bergegas ke kamar mandi sekaligus mengambil handuk yang tersampir di kursi.

.

.

Nyonya Min kebingungan mendengar suara gaduh di kamar Jimin. Wanita itu hanya bisa geleng-geleng kepala. Tak lama, Jimin turun tangga. Sudah sangat rapi dengan mantel musim dingin yang ia lipat di tangan. Melihat Jimin yang tergesa-gesa, Nyonya Min jadi penasaran.

"Mau kemana, Jim?" tanya Nyonya Min setengah berteriak karena Jimin yang langsung berlalu tanpa tau dirinya ada di meja makan.

Jimin berhenti sebentar untuk menoleh ke Nyonya Min, "Busan." Setelah itu ia langsung pergi tanpa ada kata-kata lagi.

Nyonya Min jadi tambah bingung sendiri. Mau apa anak itu ke Busan saat sudah siang begini? Tapi Nyonya Min hanya mengedikkan bahu. Mungkin urusan dengan temannya. Tapi kenapa jauh sekali hingga ke Busan?

.

.

.

Terkejut. Itulah yang dapat Jimin jelaskan saat mendengar kabar itu. Kabar yang sudah sangat tidak ingin Jimin dengar. Karena Jimin sudah sangat membuang harapan itu jauh sebelum ia masuk ke keluarga Min. Kabar tentang ibu kandungnya.

Ibu panti yang dulu mengasuhnya mengabarinya langsung saat di telfon. Bahwa ibu kandung Jimin mencarinya kemarin. Ia tidak menyangka kabar itu membuat otaknya seketika tak berfungsi, tulang belulangnya jadi seperti _jelly_ , dan raganya seperti remuk diremas kenangan buruk itu. Yang ia tidak habis pikir, ibunya yang sudah membuangnya itu mencarinya. Untuk apa? Jimin benar-benar tidak bisa berpikir banyak. Ia langsung membeli tiket kereta Seoul-Busan.

Dan disinilah ia, berdiri tak berdaya di depan beberapa guci-guci abu yang tertata rapi dalam satu ruangan. Jimin semakin kehilangan akal saat ibu panti langsung mengajaknya kesini. Jimin akhirnya bertemu dengan ibunya.

 _Beberapa waktu yang lalu._

 _"_ _Bibi Jung, aku datang." Jimin melangkah masuk ke panti yang dulu menjadi tempat ia tinggal. Terakhir kali Jimin berkunjung mungkin 6-7 tahun yang lalu bersama Nyonya Min. Dan tentu saja tanpa sepengetahuan Yoongi. Sudah sangat lama memang. Tapi ia masih sangat mengenal suasana disini._

 _"_ _Jimin! Apa itu kau?" suara wanita yang sepertinya seumuran dengan Nyonya Min, tapi mungkin lebih tua, menghampiri Jimin dan langsung memeluk pemuda itu. Seingatnya dulu saat terakhir bertemu, tinggi Jimin masih dibawah dagunya. Namun kini ia harus mendongak saat menatap anak itu._

 _"_ _Aku merindukanmu Bibi Jung." Jimin mengeratkan pelukannya di tubuh mungil sang bibi._

 _"_ _Bibi juga merindukanmu Jiminie. Sekarang ayo kita duduk di dalam."_

 _Mereka berdua duduk saling berdampingan. Bibi Jung terus saja mengusap wajah Jimin penuh perasaan. Dulu Jimin adalah salah satu anak panti yang sangat ia sayangi, karena sifat Jimin yang selalu ceria. Dan ia tak menyangka Jimin akan tumbuh dengan pesat seperti ini._

 _"_ _Bibi Jung, sekarang jelaskan maksud dari perkataanmu saat di telfon tadi."_

 _Bibi Jung menghentikan gerakan mengusapnya. Kini kedua tangan yang mulai keriput dan semakin kecil menggenggam tangan Jimin dengan erat. Sontak Jimin membalas genggaman hangat itu._

 _"_ _Ya, dia kemarin kemari. Mencarimu. Menangis sambil meminta maaf padaku."Bibi Jung menarik nafasnya. Ia bisa melihat raut tegang Jimin. Bagaimanapun Jimin tidak pernah berhubungan dengan ibu kandungnya dan kini anak itu harus menerima kenyataan bahwa sang ibu mencarinya. "Dia menceritakan kejadiannya Jimin. Semuanya. Dia menyesal." Bibi Jung mengeratkan genggamannya di kedua tangan Jimin. Ia takut anak itu akan kalut._

 _Tapi betapa terkejutnya Bibi Jung saat Jimin tertawa. Anak itu tertawa. "Menyesal?" Jimin menghentikan tawanya dan kembali menatap manik Bibi Jung._ _"_ _Setelah duapuluh tahun lebih ia baru menyesal karena membuang anaknya?! Menyesal saat aku benar-benar tidak menginginkannya lagi?!" Jimin kalap saat itu juga._ _Ia langsung berdiri membelakangi Bibi Junf dan ir matanya mengucur deras. Bibi Jung yang melihat itu terpaku kaget. Ia tau Jimin akan sekecewa ini._

 _"_ _Bibi mohon dengarkan Bibi dulu. Aku akan menjelaskan semuanya kepadamu."_

 _Jimin masih berdiri membelakangi Bibi Jung. Sungguh ini sangat lucu, pikirnya. Setelah ia tidak diinginkan lagi, dan kini wanita itu malah mencarinya. Dan, menyesal? Jimin ingin tertawa saja mendengarnya._

 _"_ _Ini bukan sepenuhnya salah ibumu, sayang. Dia hanya menuruti kemauan ayahmu." Saat dirasanya Jimin tisaka akan menjawab perkataannya, Bibi Jung kembali bicara. "Saat itu ibu dan ayahmu masih sama-sama muda saat menikah. Keduanya hidup harmonis seperti keluarga kebanyakan. Namun semua itu berubah saat ayahmu tau jika yang ada didalam kandungan ibumu adalah seorang bayi laki-laki. Ayahmu sangat terobsesi mempunyai anak perempuan. Ntah apa alasannya. Setelah itu sikap ayahmu kepada ibumu berubah 180 derajat. Kadang ia pulang dengan bau alkohol yang menutupi sekujur tubuhnya. Ia juga tak segan-segan meyakiti ibumu secara fisik."_

 _Jimin mencermati perkataan Bibi Jung. Ia tak menyangka jika itulah alasannya. Apalagi di tambah mendengar ibunya dipukul oleh ayah kandung Jimin, pemuda itu hanya menutup mata._

 _"_ _Setelah kau lahir, ayahmu mengancam akan membunuhmu jika kau tidak disingkirkan. Karena ibumu sudah sangat kacau kala itu, dengan penuturannya kemarin ia menjelaskan bahwa ia meninggalkanmu disini. Ia percaya kau akan tumbuh dengan baik disini."_

 _Hanya hening yang menyelimuti ruang 5x5 meter itu. Keduanya bungkam, terutama Jimin. Pemuda itu sedang berusaha menelan habis semua penjelasan Bibi Jung barusan. Dalam konteks ini, Jimin berpikir tetap saja dirinya tidak diinginkan. Dibuang. Diasingkan. Bisa saja waktu itu sang ibu membawa pergi Jimin bersamanya keluar kota ataupun keluar negeri. Tapi pada akhirnya, Jimin juga lah yang dibuang._

 _"_ _Semuanya terlalu rumit Bibi Jung." Suara pertama Jimin semenjak terakhir kali ia berteriak keras. Kini suaranya seperti sutra, sangat halus, hampir-hampir Bibi Jung tidak mendengar suara itu._

 _"_ _Aku tidak berharap ia akan mencariku saat aku sudah bahagia dengan keluargaku sekarang. Mereka menyayangiku, Bibi Jung."_

 _Air mata yang dari tadi ditahan Bbi Jung dengan susah payah, akhirnya terjun jatuh bebas ke kedua pipinya. "Dia seperti orang gila saat membujukku untuk menghubungimu, Jim. Kau harus tau itu. Dia sangat menyesal. Amat sangat. Waktu itu, tahun pertama saat kau diasuh oleh keluarga Min, tanpa bibi tau ibu kandungmu kemari. Ia mencarimu. Bibi saat itu sedang tidak berada di panti. Ia berani mencarimu karena ayahmu telah tiada waktu itu. Serangan jantung mendadak."_

 _Jimin semakin mengeraskan rahangnya lagi._

 _"_ _Bibi juga sudah memberikan nomer ponselmu padanya."_

 _"_ _Antar aku ke wanita itu, Bibi Jung." Jimin berbalik menatap Bibi Jung. Wanita paruh baya itu tetap menangis dan hanya tersenyum sambil mengangguk._

.

.

.

"Eomma," satu kata yang amat sangat Jimin lontarkan untuk orang yang benar-benar ingin ia lihat. Jimin tertatih berjalan mendekat ke rak guci abu sang ibu. Disana terdapat foto wanita cantik yang sedang tersenyum, sangat cantik. Rambut hitam panjangnya sangat cocok dengan kulit putihnya itu.

"Mengapa eomma baru muncul sekarang, hm?" bibir Jimin bergetar. Pandangannya mulai mengabut. Ia memegang dada sebelah kirinya. "Sakit, eomma. Ini sangat sakit."

Bibi Jung menekan mulutnya dengan kedua tangannya melihat Jimin. Menahan agar isakannya tak didengar. Ia segera keluar dari ruangan itu dan kembali mengontrol dirinya. Jimin butuh waktu berdua dengan sang ibu. Ia sebenarnya tidak tega mengantarkan anak itu kesini. Namun bagaimana lagi. Bibi Jung juga sangat kaget saat tau bahwa ibu Jimin kecelakaan saat pulang dari panti kemarin.

Dengan gerakan perlahan, tangan kanan Jimin menggapai guci abu tersebut. Ia mengelusnya sangat lembut. Lalu beralih ke foto disampingnya. Jimin tersenyum dengan air mata yang masih mengalir. "Kau cantik. Sangat cantik. Aku sekarang sedang memujimu. Apa kau dengar?" Jimin semakin kalut. Ia berlutut karena tidak sanggup menopang tubuhnya lebih lama. Ia menangis sejadinya.

.

.

Hampir satu jam Jimin duduk bersimpuh disana. Bibi Jung sudah menyuruhnya untuk segera pulang namun Jimin masih tetap diam. Bibi Jung menyerah. Ia pamit duluan karena harus ada yang ia urus di panti.

Kini Jimin sendirian dengan segala cerita masa lalunya yang ia baru tau beberapa jam yang lalu. Walaupun air matanya sudah berhenti menangis. Jimin masih belum ingin meninggalkan tempat itu. Ini adalah satu-satunya cara agar ia bisa bersama ibu kandungnya.

Jimin hampir saja tertidur saat ponselnya menerima satu pesan singkat. Dengan mata yang masih sembab Jimin keluarkan ponsel itu. Ia harus mengecek pesan itu beberapa kali sebelum matanya membulat tak percaya. Hanya berisi satu kata dan itu hanya sebuah nama.

 _From: Yoongi hyung_

 _Jimin.._

Napas Jimin hampir saja hilang. Yoongi baru saja mengiriminya sebuah pesan. Jimin tidak menyangka Yoongi lah yang mencoba memulai menghubunginya.

Seperti sihir, Jimin segera berdiri dari tempatnya lalu tanpa sadar ia tersenyum menatap foto sang ibu.

"Eomma, tidak apa kan jika aku mencobanya?" Jimin tau hanya hening yang akan menjawab pertanyaannya itu. Dan ia baru sadar sesuatu saat dilihatnya dua tangkai bunga tergelatak disamping guci. Menurut Jimin bunga itu sangat asing dimatanya, namun sangat cantik. "Aku bahkan tidak membawakanmu bunga." Jimin tersenyum miris. "Maaf."

"Eomma," walaupun Jimin menyebutkan kata itu hampir setiap harinya, kini rasanya berbeda saat kau menyebutkan nama itu untuk ibu kandungmu. Walaupun hanya di depan abunya. "Aku akan pulang. Keluarga Min sangat baik terhadapku. Mereka sangat menyayangiku. Apalagi Yoongi hyung. Jika kau bertemu dengannya kau juga pasti menyukainya." Jimin mengehentikan monolognya, lalu kembali tersenyum "Sama sepertiku."

"Aku pulang dulu, eomma. Sampai bertemu lagi. Lain kali aku akan membawakan banyak bunga untukmu." Jimin keluar dari _rumah abu_. Ia langsung mengambil arah ke stasiun untuk kembali ke Seoul. Jimin hanya sempat menelfon Bibi Jung untuk pamitan lewat telpon. Dipikirannya kini hanya ada Yoongi. Karena pesan itu ia selalu menggerakan kakinya gelisah di kereta. Bagaimanpun Jimin yang akan meminta maaf duluan. Kemarin itu salahnya. Seharusnya ia langsung menjelaskannya ke Yoongi.

.

.

Saat keluar stasiun ternyata hari sudah gelap. Jimin termenung sejenak. Ia berhenti diantara orang-orang yang berjalan. Jimin jadi berpikir, bagaimana jika Yoongi malah menjauhinya saat Jimin menjelaskan perasaannya. Mengungkapkan berarti ia rela membuat dirinya dijauhi. Bukan itu yang Jimin inginkan. Ia ingin terus bersama Yoongi. Jimin jadi meragui pesan singkat itu. Dirinya seperti orang tolol yang larut dalam sebuah pesan.

Jimin mulai berjalan kembali dengan pikiran dan perasaan yang berkecamuk. Jimin terus berjalan saat matanya tidak sengaja menangkap sosok yang sangat ia rindukan dua minggu ini. Jimin memicingkan matanya agar penglihatannya semakin fokus. Dan benar saja, itu Yoongi yang ingin menyebrang jalan. Dengan tenaga yang masih tersisa Jimin berjalan semakin cepat mengampiri pria itu. Keraguannya langsung hilang saat dilihatnya wajah yang sangat amat ia rindukan.

Semakin Jimin dekat dengan Yoongi, pemuda itu semakin menambah kecepatan langkahnya. Matanya melihat lampu hijau pejalan kaki. Kini Jimin dibuat berlari.

Dalam waktu dan situasi yang tak pernah disangka sebelumnya, Yoongi membelalakkan kedua matanya kaget saat seeorang memeluknya dari belakang di pinggir jalan! Oh astaga, ini bukan sesuatu yang baik. Yoongi melihat orang-orang memandanginya.

"Maaf." Jimin berbisik disamping telinga Yoongi dengan lembut. Yoongi yang mendengar itu jadi merinding sendiri. Sekarang ini tidak ada yang bisa Yoongi lakukan selain diam.

"Aku minta maaf, hyung. Aku salah. Aku minta maaf. Aku menyakitimu." Jimin merasa kata-kata itu harus keluar dari mulutnya. Tak peduli seberapa banyak. Persetan dengan perasaan yang harus ia ungkapkan. Yang ia butuhkan terlebih dahulu kini adalah penerimaan maafnya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan? Lepaskan aku! Ini di depan umum, Jim." Yoongi benar-benar malu sekarang. Mereka berdua menjadi bahan tontonan orang-orang.

"Kau tidak mau memaafkanku?" Jimin mulai merajuk. Mendengar rengekan itu membuat Yoongi berdecak.

"Aku sudah memaafkanmu maka itu aku mengirimu pesan. Jadi, sekarang kau lepaskan aku agar kita tidak jadi tontonan seperti ini." Yoongi menarik paksa kedua tangan Jimin yang melingkar di pinggangnya. Mungkin menurut orang-orang itu, Jimin dan Yoongi adalah sepasang kekasih. _But, hell…_

Jimin pun melepas pelukan itu lalu memaksa Yoongi untuk berhadapan dengannya. Yoongi mengerutkan kening saat melihat kedua mata Jimin yang agak bengkak seperti habis menangis.

"Kau kenapa?" tanya Yoongi khawatir. Jimin senang Yoongi menghawatirkannya. Walaupun kadang Yoongi tidak menunjukkannya secara terang-terangan.

Jimin menggeleng, "Tidak, aku tidak kenapa-napa. Ayo, sekarang aku antar ke apartemenmu, hyung. Dan buatkan aku makanan. Aku sangat lapar." Jimin menautkan jemari tangan kanannya di jemari kiri Yoongi. Jimin kira ia akan segera mendapat penolakan, namun Yoongi membalas tautan itu.

"Jadi, kau meminta maaf dan bersikap manis padaku hanya karena kau minta makan? Ck, yang benar saja." Yoongi terus bergumam dan memahari Jimin.

Jimin malah sangat senang melihat kakaknya kembali seperti biasa. Tanpa perlu penjelasan lebih dari Jimin, Yoongi mencoba mengerti. Dirinya kini juga harus mengontrol debaran jantungnya yang menggila. Semoga saja Jimin tidak menyadarinya. Karena sungguh, ini tidak wajar.

"Kau dari mana, hyung? Rapih sekali." Jimin yang dari tadi berjalan disampingnya baru menyadari penampilan Yoongi itu akhirnya bertanya.

Yoongi melihat setelannya sampai ke kaki. "Tadi aku berkunjung ke tempat kerabatku."

Jimin hanya mengangguk-angguk. Ia tidak ingin bertanya banyak lagi. Dirinya sudah lelah karena sebuah fakta yang mengejutkan itu. Ia bergumam dalam hati, mengadu dengan penuh harap.

 _"_ _Eomma, aku mencintainya."_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 **TBC**

 ** _Halooo~_**

 ** _Maaf ya kalo gak dapet feelnya :" maaf juga di chapter ini sangat singkat. Cerita ini kayaknya gak akan samper berbelas-belasan chapters deh hehehe. Itupun kalo pada suka sama cerita ini :( Tapi nanti bakal ada cerita lainnya. Jadi ditunggu aja ya^^ /PD banget ada yang mau nunggu/_**

 ** _Review jangan lupa ya, guys. Jangan jadi silent rider kkkk._**

 ** _See y'all…_**


	5. Chapter 5

**Fear of Losing**

 **MinYoon | Jimin X Yoongi | TOP!Jimin Bottom!Yoongi**

 **WARNING! BL | YAOI | Rated-T (for now) | Typos**

 **.**

 **Chapter 5**

 **.**

 **Original story by; blossomcandy**

 **HAPPY READING**

 **.**

 **.**

Jimin baru saja selesai dari kegiatan mandinya. Ia benar-benar butuh mandi. Walau cuaca di luar sangat dinginpun ia tak peduli. Tak sengaja saat ia ingin memasuki kamar Yoongi untuk meminjam pakaian kakaknya itu, Jimin melihat Yoongi yang sedang berdiri di pinggir pagar balkon. Angin malam ini sangat dingin, sedang apa Yoongi berdiri disana.

Setelah ia berganti pakaian, dengan segera Jimin menyusul ke balkon. Yoongi yang merasa ada seseorang mendekatinya segera menoleh. Dan ia menemukan Jimin dengan santainya bersandar di pintu balkon. Menatap Yoongi dengan mata sipitnya. Yoongi tahu, Jimin akan segera memarahinya karena berada di luar seperti ini.

"Kau sedang apa _hyung_?" Jimin beranjak dari tempatnya untuk berdiri di samping Yoongi.

"Aku hanya bosan." Jawab Yoongi singkat.

Sebenarnya bukan itu. Ia sangat gugup saat ini. Yoongi bimbang, apakah ia harus menanyakan kenapa waktu itu Jimin menciumnya. Tapi bagaimana jika Jimin tersinggung. Pasalnya saat permintaan maaf di jalan itu, Yoongi sudah bilang bahwa ia telah memaafkan Jimin. Tidak mungkin ia masih membahas permasalahan ini.

"Kau pasti bingung soal kejadian itu." Jimin menatap kosong ke arah gemerlap lampu Seoul. Yoongi yang mendengar kalimat itu langsung menoleh ke sebelah kanannya. Yoongi melihat Jimin tersenyum lalu menoleh ke arahnya. Kini mereka saling berhadapan.

"Jika aku bilang aku tidak bisa menjawabnya, tidak apa-apa, kan?"

Yoongi bergeming, angin malam menerpa rambut hitamnya dengan halus. Membuat siapa saja akan langsung bilang jika Yoongi itu cantik. Tampan sekaligus cantik.

"Aku tahu itu gila, maka itu aku meminta maaf padamu, _hyung_. Tapi tolong, jangan paksa aku untuk menjelaskannya padamu. Karena aku juga tidak tahu kenapa."

Yoongi semakin dalam menatap sepasang mata Jimin. Ia tak peduli jika Jimin mau menjelaskannya atau tidak. Toh sekarang mereka sudah bertemu dan itu membuat kekhawatiran Yoongi berukurang terhadap Jimin. Yoongi tersenyum, lalu senyum itu berubah jadi kekehan yang membuat gigi mungilnya terlihat. Sangat manis.

"Kau itu kenapa. Aku tidak apa-apa. Aku hanya khawatir padamu karena sudah dua minggu ini kau tidak pernah menghubungiku."

Jika saja Jimin lebih melihat gelagat aneh Yoongi sekarang, mungkin ia akan menyangkal kata-kata Yoongi barusan. Yoongi itu tidak bisa berbohong di depan Jimin. Tapi kali ini dengan usahanya, Yoongi menutupi semua kejanggalan itu.

"Nah, tadi kau bilang kau lapar. Ayo kita pesan makan saja. Aku sedang malas memasak. Jadi, terserah kau ingin memesan makanan apa-"

Yoongi baru saja ingin mengusap rambut Jimin seperti biasa, namun belum sempat tersentuh, tangan Yoongi sudah ditahan oleh Jimin. Yoongi merengut bingung.

"Dan satu lagi, _hyung_." Jimin mulai mendekatkan tubuhnya ke arah kakaknya itu. Yoongi langsung tersentak kaget dan refleks dirinya mundur. Apalagi saat Jimin mencondongkan kepalanya ke depan.

"Jangan mengusap kepalaku seperti itu." Jimin berbisik di telinga Yoongi, membuat Yoongi meremang, "karena kau sekarang tampak lucu saat mengelus adik yang lebih tinggi dari pada dirimu." Jimin dengan cepat menjauhkan kepalanya.

"APA KAU BILANG?!" Yoongi melongo saat Jimin berlari ke dalam apartemennya. Hampir saja Yoongi benar-benar dibuat tidak karuan karena bocah itu. Dan sekarang Jimin secara tidak langsung mengatakan bahwa Yoongi itu pendek. Hey! Mereka hanya berbeda beberapa senti saja. Ya memang, walaupun sekarang Jimin lebih tinggi dari pada dirinya.

Yoongi buru-buru menetralkan wajahnya yang merona. Sungguh! Tadi itu bibir Jimin hampir mengenai telinga Yoongi. Bahkan, Yoongi kira Jimin ingin mengecupnya.

.

.

" _Hyung_ , kita pesan _pizza_ saja." Jimin mengotak-atik ponselnya untuk segera memesan makan malam.

"Terserah kau saja." Ucap Yoongi seraya masuk ke dalam studio mininya.

Tanpa pikir panjang Jimin memesan satu loyang _pizza_ ukuran besar dengan toping daging ekstra keju. Dan juga _cola_. Setelah memesan makanan, Jimin merebahkan dirinya di sofa. Hari ini benar-benar melelahkan.

Jimin menutup matanya dengan sebelah tangannya. Ia butuh istirahat. Selain tubuh dan pikirannya, sepertinya ia juga butuh menenangkan hatinya. Betapa ingin Jimin memeluk tubuh mungil itu. Mengusap kepalanya dengan lembut. Berucap bahwa ia akan selalu menjaganya apapun yang terjadi. Karena sekarang, Jimin benar-benar hanya mempunyai Yoongi untuk seseorang yang ia cintai. Termasuk keluarga Min tentunya.

Jimin masih punya akal sehat untuk menjaga perasaannya. Apalagi Yoongi itu kakaknya. Dan jika saja waktu itu keluarga Min tidak mengadopsinya, apa ia akan bertemu dengan Yoongi? Menjaganya seolah ia adalah permata yang sangat berharga? Dan mencintainya sepenuh hati seperti sekarang ini? Tapi Jimin bersyukur karena Tuhan mempertemukannya dengan Yoongi.

Yoongi itu lemah, itu yang ada dipikiran Jimin. Sehingga ia dengan sepenuh hati selalu siap sedia untuk Yoongi. Jimin itu selalu melakukan sesuatu dengan seenak hati. Jadi, tidak sedikit pengorbanan sepele yang ia lakukan untuk Yoongi. Di sini Jimin mulai menghapus pikiran bahwa _kakak harus menjaga sang adik_ , dan menggantikan dengan _sekuat apapun sang kakak ia harus berada di sisinya_. Jimin itu susah untuk berpikir dengan tenang jika ada suatu masalah. Ia akan membawa serta merta perasaannya. Jimin juga gampang menangis. Saat mereka kecil dulu, Yoongi ingin berkemah di salah satu rumah teman dekatnya. Jimin meraung-raung ingin ikut dengan Yoongi. Takut-takut terjadi sesuatu dengan kakaknya itu. Dan alhasil, Yoongi membawa Jimin untuk ikut bersamanya. Dan semua yang di lakukan Jimin sedari dulu itu ia lakukan untuk satu hal kecil yang benar-benar membuat efek yang besar pada hidupnya. Yaitu, jangan sampai Yoongi _hyung_ nya kembali di saat pertama kali mereka bertemu. Menolaknya. Satu kata yang sanggup membuat pertahanan Jimin roboh. Tidak peduli jika ia ditolak semua orang di dunia ini, tapi ia sangat memohon, jangan Yoongi.

Saat setetes air mata luruh dari pelupuk mata Jimin, suara pintu bel apartemen berbunyi. Jimin masih terdiam untuk mengontrol emosinya yang tadi sempat meluap. Sampai akhirnya Yoongi keluar dari studio kecilnya karena terusik dengan suara bel yang tidak pernah berhenti itu. Dilihatnya Jimin sedang tiduran di atas sofa.

"Jimin, tolong bukakan pintunya!" Yoongi bisa saja membuka pintu itu, tapi ia sangat malas.

"Yak! Jimin apa kau tidak mendengarku?!" Yoongi sedikit berteriak kali ini. Entah anak itu tidur atau bagaimana.

Jimin yang sadar akan situasi segera mengusap air matanya dan langsung bangkit.

"Iya, _hyung_ , akan segera ku bukakan." Jimin dengan langkah gontai berjalan menuju pintu apartemen. Apa mungkin pesanannya sudah datang? Masa secepat itu. Dan betapa terkejutnya Jimin saat tiba-tiba seorang gadis memeluknya dengan erat.

" _Oppa_! Kenapa tidak pernah membalas pesanku? Ku kira kau sakit. Aku khawatir sekali."

Jimin memasang ekspresi bingung sekaligus aneh. Apa gadis ini salah kamar. Setahu Jimin, ia tidak pernah dekat dengan seorang gadis manapun. Yang ada malah Yoongi _hyung_ nya yang-

AH BENAR!

"Kim Yeri?" tanya Jimin ragu-ragu.

Gadis yang baru saja dipanggil namanya itu seketika langsung melepas pelukannya saat tahu sura ini bukan suara seseorang yang ia ingin temui.

"Ya ampun! Jimin _oppa_?" Yeri terkejut bukan main saat yang ada di hadapannya ini bukan Yoongi, melainkan Jimin.

"Astaga, ku kira kau Yoongi _oppa_. Jadi aku langsung..." Yeri ragu saat ingin melanjutkan kalimatnya. Ia menggigit bibirnya gugup. Sungguh bodoh dirinya ini. Ia tidak tahu jika Jimin ada di sini.

"Ada perlu apa kau kemari?" Jimin bertanya seolah-olah kehadiran Yeri mengganggunya. Tentu saja begitu. Dan apa-apaan itu tadi panggilan _oppa_ untuk dirinya. Memangnya Jimin sudah akrab dengan gadis itu.

"Aku hanya ingin bertemu dengan Yoongi _oppa_. Dari kemarin ia sama sekali tidak menjawab panggilanku. Ku kira dia sakit."

"Tidak. Yoongi _hyung_ baik-baik saja, jadi-"

Belum saja kalimatnya selesai, Yoongi muncul dan menyelah perkataanya.

"Siapa Jim- Oh, Yeri?" Yoongi terkejut saat melihat Yeri datang dengan beberapa kantung belanjaan di tangannya.

"Yoongi _oppa_." Yeri segera mendekati Yoongi tanpa menghiraukan tatapan aneh Jimin padanya saat ia melewati lelaki itu. "Kau tidak apa-apa, kan?" pertanyaan itu tulus karena Yeri sangat khawatir padanya. Ia sedikit tergopoh-gopoh karena kantung belanjaan yang ia bawa cukup berat.

Yoongi lalu tersenyum, "iya, aku tidak apa-apa. Kau dari mana membawa barang sebanyak itu?" Yeri hanya tersipu mendapat pertanyaan itu. Ini adalah pertama kalinya ia berkunjung ke tempat tinggal pria yang tinggal sendiri. Jadi sangat aneh saat dirinya mempunyai inisiatif untuk berkunjung ke apartemen Yoongi.

"Oh iya, ini aku membeli makan malam untukmu. Aku tidak tahu jika Jimin _oppa_ juga disini, jadi aku hanya membelinya satu porsi. Dan ini juga beberapa buah-buahan."

Jimin sekarang tidak tahu ingin berbuat apa. Ia tidak mengira jika Yeri akan main ke apartemen Yoongi. Seingatnya, Yoongi sangat jarang sekali menerima tamu apalagi perempuan untuk datang ke tempatnya. Kecuali teman-temamn dekatnya. Atau memang Yoongi sudah membuka hati untuk Yeri? Memikirkan itu membuat Jimin jadi pening. Dengan segera ia menutup pintu dan berbalik untuk masuk kembali ke dalam apartemen.

"Aku akan masuk, _hyung_. Nanti jika pengantar _pizza_ nya sudah datang beritahu aku." Jimin melewati Yoongi yang baru saja mengambil alih barang belanjaan Yeri itu.

"Yak! Kau mau kemana bocah? Bantu aku, cepat!" teriakan Yoongi itu membuat Jimin menahan langkahnya untuk masuk ke dalam kamar dan malah berbalik menuju dapur. Sekesal-kesal Jimin, ia tidak bisa tidak menghiraukan perintah Yoongi.

Yoongi mempersilahkan Yeri untuk duduk di sofa. Ia juga jadi canggung atas kedatangan Yeri. Pasti ibu nya yang memberitahu di mana Yoongi tinggal. Masalahnya hanya keluarga dan teman dekta Yoongi saja yang tahu di mana keberadaan apartemennya ini.

"Kau tunggu di sini sebentar. Aku akan buatkan minum."

Yeri hanya mengangguk. Setelah kepergian Yoongi, ia dibuat takjub dengan isi apartemen Yoongi. Dekorasinya sangat sederhana namun ada beberapa barang dan juga hasil foto yang menghiasi tiap sisi apartemen sehingga membuat setiap sudut apartemen ini lebih hidup. Dan juga ia terpesona pada _grand_ piano di sudut ruangan. Yang menjadi pusat dari apartemen ini.

.

.

Sejak saat Yoongi menyusul Jimin ke dapur, lelaki itu tidak bicara sama sekali. Jadilah yang satu hanya memasukkan buah ke dalam kulkas dan yang satu lagi menyiapkan minuman. Yoongi jadi kesal sendiri. Karena ia tidak tahan, akhirnya ia yang membuka suara duluan.

"Apa kau sudah berkenalan dengan Yeri, Jim?" tanya Yoongi sembari menuangkan jus jeruk ke dalam gelas.

Jimin yang mendapat pertanyaan seperti itu hanya diam. Memang apa yang Yoongi harapkan jika Jimin sudah berkenalan dengan Yeri? Menjadi calon adik ipar yang baik, begitu?

"Hmm, sudah." Jawab Jimin seadanya. Yoongi hanya mengangguk.

"Aku akan berada di studiomu. Jika ada apa-apa, panggil saja aku." Jimin langsung berjalan melewati Yoongi.

"Kau tidak ingin menemaniku?" Yoongi menanyakan itu dengan suara yang hampir hanya bisa didengar oleh dirinya sendiri. Terdengar malu-malu. Jimin jadi berhenti berjalan dan mengulum senyumannya. _Manis sekali Yoongi hyung_.

Jimin berbalik untuk memberi senyum, "aku tidak enak dengan Yeri. Pasti dia sangat ingin bertemu denganmu karena kau susah dihubungi." Yoongi mengigit bibir atasnya dan mengangguk. "Ya sudah, _hyung_ , aku masuk dulu."

Yoongi hanya menatap kepergian Jimin dengan helaan napas. Tunggu, apa barusan ia kecewa?

.

.

.

Yoongi baru saja mengantar Yeri sampai ke depan pintu apartemennya. Mereka berdua hanya membahas masalah-masalah biasa. Dan juga Yeri dengan semangatnya membahas tahun pertamanya di universitas. Yoongi menanggapinya dengan senyum yang selalu ia keluarkan jika berbincang dengan gadis itu. Tidak tega melihat betapa antusiasnya Yeri hanya untuk mengobrol dengan Yoongi yang sebenarnya tidak nyaman.

Yoongi mamastikan bahwa pintu apartemennya benar-benar terkunci. Lalu ia melangkah untuk membereskan gelas dan piring di ruang tamunya. Setelah ia mencuci piring dan membenahi dapurnya yang sedikit berantakan, ia segera mematikan lampu dapur dan bergegas menuju kamarnya. Namun saat ia ingin memutar kenop pintu, ia merasa ada yang terlupa. Jimin?!

Yoongi langsung berjalan ke arah studionya. Saat ia membuka pintu, suasana gelap langsung menyergapnya. Cahaya yang ada hanya dari monitor komputernya yang masih menyala. Dilihatnya Jimin tertidur di sofa kecil dengan komik yang ada di genggamannya. Anak itu tertidur saat membaca komik. Kebiasaan yang sangat Yoongi hafal. Biasanya Jimin akan membaca komik ataupun buku untuk menghilangkan rasa penatnya menunggu sesuatu. Oh, apa tadi Jimin menunggu Yoongi?

Dengan gerakan perlahan Yoongi berjalan keluar studio dan tak lama kembali dengan membawa selimut yang cukup tebal. Hati-hati Yoongi menyelimuti Jimin yang masih terlelap. Ia melirik ke arah meja dan hanya tersisa setengah loyang _pizza_ berukuran besar. Setidaknya Yoongi tahu jika Jimin tetap makan. Hal terakhir yang Yoongi lakukan adalah mengusap rambut perak itu dengan perlahan. Takut-takut sang empu terbangun dari lelapnya.

"Selamat tidur, Jimin."

Lalu Yoongi mematikan komputernya dan bergegas menuju kamarnya.

.

.

.

Jimin merutuki dirinya yang tertidur di sofa tadi malam. Sungguh badannya sangat pegal-pegal. Tapi ia juga tersenyum saat ada selimut yang membalut tubuhnya. Ia tahu dengan pasti siapa yang membawakan selimut itu. Ketika ponselnya berdering, Jimin langsung menyambar ponsel yang terjatuh di lantai itu. Membaca nama yang tertera dalam layar lalu langsung menjawab panggilan tersebut.

"Ya?"

 _"_ _Kau tidak kuliah? Profesor Choi kemarin menanyakanmu! Mati kau!"_

Jimin berdecak. Jangankan kuliah, kemarin saja ia lupa makan.

"Iya nanti aku akan menemuinya."

 _"_ _Cih, kau itu sangat mengentengkan tugas, kawan. Ya sudah, aku sibuk. Nanti aku tunggu kau di kampus."_

"Tunggu dulu, Tae! Sekarang kau di mana?"

Ada jeda di sebrang sambungan membuat Jimin mengerutkan keningnya, "Tae, kau masih di

sana?"

 _"_ _Nanti aku tunggu di kampus. Jangan telat!"_

Lalu sambunganpun diputus secara sepihak. Jimin mengumpat kesal. Ia melihat hari yang ada di ponselnya. Hari sabtu biasanya sahabatnya itu bekerja paruh waktu di minimarket. Mungkin setelah Jimin pulang ke rumah ia akan mampir dulu.

.

.

Jimin sudah rapih dan siap untuk pergi. Tapi sepertinya Yoongi belum bangun dari tidurnya. Jimin pun membuka pintu kamar Yoongi dengan sangat pelan dan menemukan Yoongi yang sedang tidur membelakanginya. Jimin jadi tersenyum dibuatnya.

Ia pun mendekati Yoongi untuk sekedar membenarkan selimutnya. Jimin mengusap rambut Yoongi yang halus dengan sepenuh hati. Menatap wajah bagian sampingnya yang putih pucat. Ini sudah di luar kesadaran saat Jimin dengan lembutnya mengecup pipi pucat itu. Memejamkan matanya sejenak lalu menghafalkan bagaimana kulit putih itu menempel pada bibirnya. Dengan perasaan tidak rela ia melepas kecupan itu dan beralih ke telinga Yoongi untuk berbisik sesuatu yang singkat.

"Aku mencintaimu."

.

.

.

Cuaca di Seoul benar-benar dingin. Matahari tidak benar-benar muncul sehingga siang ini terasa sangat lembab. Jimin sudah beberapa kali mengeratkan mantel musim dinginnya namun tetap saja, hawa dingin menusuk setiap pori-pori di tubuhnya. Tak mau mati konyol karena telalu lama di jalan yang sepi dan juga sangat dingin ini, Jimin segera berlari agar cepat sampai ke tempat di mana Taehyung bekerja.

Langkahnya terhenti begitu saja saat dilihatnya toko kecil yang berada di sebrang jalan. Ia juga jadi tertahan di tempat karena secara tidak sengaja kedua bola mataya melihat pemandangan yang membuat dirinya ingin terbahak namun bahagia secara bersamaan.

"Jadi ini yang membuat bocah itu mencegahku untuk tidak menghampirinya." Jimin jadi terkekeh sendiri di pinggir jalan yang cukup sepi.

Tak lama, Taehyung dan seorang pria yang cukup tinggi keluar dari minimarket. Sebelum pria itu pergi, ia menyempatkan untuk mengusap kepala Taehyung yang sudah Jimin pastikan jika sahabatnya itu merona. Taehyung pun melepas kepergian pria itu dengan lambaian tangan dan ekspresi yang belum pernah Jimin jumpai sebelumnya.

Tanpa menunggu lebih lama lagi, Jimin segera menyebrangi jalan dan memasuki minimarket.

"Selamat siang, ada yang bisa saya- Jimin?"

Kalau jimin tidak salah, sekarang ini ekspresi muka Taehyung sedang menutupi sesuatu yang membuat Jimin semakin penasaran.

"Aku hanya memastikan kau pergi ke kampus hari ini." Ucap Jimin sambil berjalan ke bagian rak-rak minuman.

"Sudah pasti aku ke kampus. Memangnya kau. Aku kemarin benar-benar seperti diintrogasi oleh Profesor Choi dengan alasan aku selalu bersamamu jadi tidak mungkin aku tidak tahu kemana dan kenapa kau menghilang."

Jimin memberikan satu botol minuman ke meja kasir untuk segera dibayar.

"Aku ada keperluan yang mendadak di Busan, dan lupa untuk memberi tahu dirimu."

Setelah Jimin membayar minumannya, ia langsung meminum minuman tersebut di tempat. Jujur saja, semenjak dari apartemen Yoongi dan pulang ke rumahnya untuk mengambil tugasnya, Jimin bahkan lupa untuk minum.

"Busan? Untuk apa kau ke sana?"

"Sesuatu yang penting."

Taehyung hanya mengangguk. ia tidak pernah memaksa untuk diberi tahu jika Jimin punya masalah. Ia tidak mempermasalahkan itu sejak dulu. Ia akan, dengan sukarela, mendengar semua keluh kesah Jimin jika orang itu yang pertama kali memberi tahunya terlebih dahulu.

"Jadi.." Jimin menggantungkan kalimatnya, membuat Taehyung mengangkat salah satu alisnya penasaran. "Sudah berapa lama?"

Taehyung itu bukannya bodoh. Ia sangat paham betul apa yang dimaksud Jimin di sini. Ia sudah curiga saat kedatangan Jimin hanya beberapa detik setelah kepergian tamunya. Mungkin saja Jimin melihat semuanya.

"Aku tahu setelah ini kau akan mengalihkan pertanyaanku, Tae- Hei! Mau kemana kau?!"

Taehyung segera melepas rompi kerjanya sekaligus mengambil tas, dan langsung berjalan ke pintu setelah ia pamit kepada salah satu rekan kerjanya.

"Ke kampus." Ucap Taehyung cepat.

Jimin jadi terbahak-bahak setelah yakin pertanyaan itu tepat sasaran. Ia pun segera menyusul Taehyung yang sudah berjalan meninggalkannya.

.

.

.

"DOKTER?! KAU MENGENCANI SEORANG DOKTER?!"

Ingin sekali Taehyung melakban mulut temannya ini. Apa Jimin tidak tahu jika suaranya itu memenuhi seisi kantin.

"Pelankan suaramu atau ku tebas kepalamu." Ancam Taehyung sambil menusuk tutup susu melonnya menggunakan sedotan.

Selanjutnya Jimin menepuk tangannya dengan gerakan lambat lalu dengan mulut yang seolah mengeluarkan suara "WOW!" membuat Taehyung malu saja.

"Aku tidak menyangka kau akan sehebat ini. Maksudku, terakhir kali kau berkencan ku kria sudah sangat lama. Dan sekarang tiba-tiba aku mendapat berita bahwa temanku ini mendapatkan kekasih seorang dokter. Hebat sekali." Jimin murni bangga. Namun dari nada yang sangat membanggakan temannya itu benar-benar seperti menggoda.

"Siapa bilang dia kekasihku? Penyakit 'sok tahu' mu tidak pernah hilang rupanya."

"Tapi tadi kulihat, dia seperti memperlakukanmu sebagai seorang kekasih. Semua orang bahkan bisa melihat dari gelagat kalian berdua."

Taehyung menghela napasnya kasar. Lalu menghabiskan susu melonnya.

"Aku..takut."

Jimin seperti mendengar suara dari ruang lain. Suara yang seperti bukan dari Taehyung. Dilihatnya temannya itu sedang menunduk sambil memainkan botol susu yang telah kosong.

"Aku takut jika bibiku tahu. Aku tidak ingin merepotkannya jika ia tahu sifat bibiku yang sesungguhnya. Aku sangat tahu dia itu lelaki yang paling baik yang pernah aku kenal, rela mengorbankan hal sekecil apapun untuk lelaki bodoh sepertiku."

Jimin tahu betul, jika pembicaraan ini sudah sampai ke tahap serius. Bibi Taehyung memang tidak pernah main-main dengan keponakannya itu. Jadi wajar saja jika Taehyung memikirkan hal ini juga.

"Seminggu yang lalu ia menyatakan cintanya padaku. Tentu saja aku sangat terkejut. Dari semua wanita dan pria yang pernah dekat denganku, hanya Seokjin _hyung_ yang berani langsung melamarku."

Jimin hampir tersedak dibuatnya, "apa? Dia melamarmu?!"

Taehyung hanya mengangguk, "maaf aku tidak pernah cerita tentangnya kepadamu, Jim. Ya, karena itu. Aku takut berita bahwa aku dekat dengannya yang berprofesi sebagai seorang dokter sampai ke telinga bibiku."

Jimin mulai memahami situasi di sini. Ia juga dapat memahami sahabatnya itu.

"Jadi, aku harus bagaimana?" Taehyung mengacak-acak rambutnya frustasi.

Jujur saja, Jimin juga bingung harus bagaimana. Masalah yang dihadapi Taehyung dan diriya sebenarnya tidak jauh beda. Mereka sama-sama takut. Jimin yang masih takut dengan segala sesuatu yang mungkin akan membuat Yoongi kembali membencinya. Dan Taehyung dengan perasaan takut akan menyakiti orang terkasihnya itu.

"Apa kau mencintainya?" Tanya Jimin. Taehyung menghentikan gerakan meremas rambutnya.

"Aku.. umm, yeah." Jawab Taehyung dengan malu-malu.

Jimin hanya mengehela napasnya. Benar-benar tidak tahu harus memberi saran seperti apa. Dirinya di sini juga butuh saran. Namun, masalah yang dimiliki Jimin sepertinya lebih rumit. Jika Jimin memberi tahu Taehyung bahwa ia menyimpan rasa kepada kakaknya sendiri, mungkin Taehyung akan memarahinya. Bahkan menghajarnya. Pasalnya Taehyung juga tidak tahu menahu dengan apa yang terjadi di keluarga Min.

"Hhh, sudahlah, Jim. Nanti akan ku pikirkan lagi. Aku tidak tega melihat mukamu yang seperti ini. Sangat mengenaskan."

Memang benar apa yang dikatakan Taehyung. Jimin dengan muka yang tidak bersinar seperti biasanya, badan yang terlihat tidak bertenaga, dan satu yang membuat Taehyung aneh. Jimin selalu tersenyum namun seakan senyuman itu tidak benar adanya. Senyuman itu fana, tidak nyata.

Jimin yang mendengar penuturan Taehyung hanya tersenyum.

"Oh, iya. Aku ingin menanyakan sesuatu." Kini Taehyung sedikit mencondongkan tubuhnya ke arah Jimin. "Ku dengar, Yoongi _hyung_ telah dijodohkan. Dan perempuan itu juga kuliah di kampus kita, apa benar?"

Ini yang membuat Jimin terkadang tidak nyaman dengan menyandang status _anak bungsu CEO yang cukup terkenal di Korea Selatan_. Semua yang mereka ketahui pasti berasal dari media sosial dan mulut-mulut pembawa gosip.

"Ya, seperti yang kau dengar." Ucap Jimin sekenanya.

"Apa kau tidak apa-apa?"

Pertanyaan Taehyung barusan membuat Jimin mengepalkan tangannya di bawah meja. Ia tidak sedang baik, itu yang ingin ia katakan. Namun apa daya. Tidak mungkin ia mengatakan yang sesungguhnya bahwa ia sangat membenci perjodohan ini dengan alasan ia mencintai Min Yoongi, kakaknya sendiri. Sungguh bodoh.

Jawaban yang Jimin beri adalah seulas senyuman, "memangnya kenapa?"

"Benarkah? Kau selama ini selalu menjaga Yoongi _hyung_ dalam keadaan apapun itu. Kau tidak rela jika Yoongi _hyung_ jauh sedikit darimu. Dan dengan perjodohan ini itu berarti Yoongi _hyung_ akan berpisah dengan dirimu. Apa kau tidak apa-apa?" mungkin bagi Jimin ini adalah pertanyaan yang menusuk langsung ke jantungnya. Maka itu, sebisanya ia hanya tertawa menanggapi Taehyung. Dan Taehyung sendiri tidak terlihat bercanda kali ini.

"Kami sudah dewasa, Tae. Kami pasti memiliki jalan masing-masing. Yongi _hyung_ dengan pilihannya, dan aku juga dengan plihanku sendiri."

Cukup lama tidak ada balasan dari Taehyung, sampai pernyataan lelaki itu membuat Jimin tersentak.

"Kau mencintainya, Jimin."

Yang Jimin tahu setelahnya, Taehyung hanya tersenyum. Senyum penuh keyakinan.

.

.

 **to be continued**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Hai haaaai~~ iya tau kok udah hampir seabad nih baru update T_T maafkan diriku yang sulit sekali produktif ini. Soalnya kemarin kehalang sama laporan-laporan praktikum yang bikin sakit kepala (bilang aja gak ada inspirasi gak usah alibi).**

 **Dan gak kerasa bulan depan Bangtan mau comeback lagiiii. Duuuh, duit duit duit~ hehehe..**

 **Pokoknya makasih banget yang udah nyempetin baca, review, favorite, follow. Jangan salah loh, walaupun aku gak pernah bales review kalian tapi aku tetep baca^^**

 **Jangan sungkan ya buat ngereview chapter ini dan chpater-chapter selanjutnya. See you in the next chapter^^**

 **.**

 **©blossomcandy**


	6. Bukan Update-an Tolong Dibaca

Haloooo... Apa kabar kalian semua? Semoga selalu sehat dan selalu dalam lindungan-Nya ^^

Aku di sini bukan bawa update-an :( Iya tau kok udah lama banget gak update dan mungkin kalian udah lupa sama cerita ini :') Jadi, aku mau minta maaf banget sama kalian.

 _ **But... aku juga lagi proses buat nulis lagi kok *yeaay***_

Nah, aku di sini pengen nanya sama kalian. Kalian sekarang masih aktif di **FFN** atau di **wattpad**? Kalo misal di FFN aku akan tetep update di sini Kalo di wartpad aku bakal republish semua story yang ada di FFN dan pindah ke wattpad. Atau mau dua-duanya?

Tolong dijawab yaaa. Aku tunggu^^

 _Much love_ 3


	7. Chapter 6

**JinV side. BTW aku JinVKook-er hehehehe :)**

.

.

Hari itu setelah Taehyung pulang dari apartemen Yoongi, Seokjin meminta Taehyung untuk mengunjungi rumah sakit di mana Seokjin bekerja. Sebenarnya Taehyung masih sangat sungkan untuk pergi ke rumah sakit itu, namun Seokjin memintanya dengan penuh harap. Dengan beralasan asalkan mereka pergi makan malam bersama, Taehyung mengiyakan permintaan Seokjin.

Bukannya Taehyung orang yang matrealistis, tapi Taehyung harap yang dimaksud dengan makan malam bersama itu seperti sepekan yang lalu. Saat dirinya diajak ke apartemen Seokjin dan pria itu menghidangkan makanan yang sangat fantastis. Bukan dari berapa harga makanannya, namun Seokjin sendirilah yang memasak itu semua. Tentu saja itu menjadi poin bonus yang sangat membuat Taehyung semakin jatuh dalam pesona dokter bermarga Kim itu.

Taehyung melangkahkan kakinya ke arah resepsionis rumah sakit. Ia lupa untuk menanyakan saat tadi di telpon di mana ruangan pria itu. Setelah bertanya pada wanita di meja resepsionis, Taehyung diberitahukan bahwa Seokjin ada jadwal operasi yang kemungkinan sebentar lagi akan selesai. Kemudian wanita itu mengantar Taehyung ke ruangan Seokjin.

Sepanjang perjalanan ke ruangan Dokter Kim, ia banyak tersipu. Bagaimana tidak, saat bertanya kepada wanita yang sedang mengantarnya itu, lalu saat ia juga ditanya siapa namanya, si wanita itu langsung terpekik.

"Oh, apakah tuan tamu spesial Dokter Kim? Kim Taehyung- _ssi_?"

Hey! Bukannya Taehyung tidak pernah dianggap spesial bagi orang lain. Tapi kali ini berbeda cerita. Seokjin tidak ragu untuk bilang kepada orang lain bahwa ia adalah tamu spesial. Padahal mereka baru beberapa bulan kenal.

"Anda bisa menunggu di dalam, Kim Taehyung- _ssi_. Sebentar lagi Dokter Kim akan selesai."

Ruangan dokter itu tidak jauh berbeda dengan ruangan dokter-dokter pada umumnya. Namun sedikit lebih mewah. Sampai-sampai saat Taehyung memasuki ruangan dan wanita tadi sudah pergi, Taehyung baru sadar ada kursi refleksi di ujung ruangan. Taehyung jadi berpikir, betapa istimewanya Seokjin ketimbang dirinya yang hanya mahasiswa dan pekerja paruh waktu yang urakan.

Taehyung terlalu menikmati hayalannya yang semakin kacau. Tidak sadar saat Seokjin memasuki ruangan. Dan masih tidak sadar saat Seokjin membuka jaket putih khas dokternya dan menyampirkannnya di kursi, lalu melangkah mendekati Taehyung yang sedang memandang ke luar ruangan melalui kaca yang besar. Taehyung tersadar saat sepasang tangan dengan lembutnya memeluk perutnya dari belakang. Yang tadinya ia ingin memukul siapa orang yang berani-berani memeluknya secara tiba-tiba, namun ia mengurungkan niatnya itu saat mendengar suara yang sangat familiar di telinganya.

"Kau pasti sudah menunggu lama. Maafkan aku." Seokjin berbicara tepat di telinga kiri Taehyung. Membuat pria itu jadi sedikit meremang.

"Tidak, _hyung_. Aku baru sampai." Taehyung masih diam. Tidak sanggup untuk bergerak seinchi pun.

"Benarkah?" Kini Taehyung bisa bernapas lega, karena Seokjin telah menjauhkan tubuhnya. Lalu membalikkan tubuh taehyung agar berhadapan dengannya. "Lalu, sekarang kita mau ke mana? Jadwalku sudah kosong hari ini." Seokjin tersenyum ceria, membuat ketampanannya semakin bertambah.

Taehyung tahu, walaupun Seokjin bilang jika jadwalnya telah kosong atau ia sengaja kosongkan. Panggilan darurat untuk dokter seperti dirinya mungkin saja adanya.

"Aku akan menagih janjimu untuk makan malam bersamaku, bagaimana?"

Seokjin sedikit mengerutkan keningnya, "Hanya itu? Kau tidak ingin mengajakku berkencan di tempat yang romantis?" Senyum jahil Seokjin membuat Taehyung merona sempurna.

Mereka itu belum ada yang saling menyatakan perasaannya masing-masing. Namun sikap mereka satu sama lain sangat mencerminkan sama-sama suka. Dan itu membuat orang yang tahu kedekatan mereka jadi gemas sendiri.

"Di apartemenmu. Kau yang memasak. Seperti waktu itu." Taehyung mengucapkannya malu-malu namun penuh penekanan di setiap katanya. Membuat Seokjin jadi paham dan langsung menangkup kedua pipi Taehyung.

"Baiklah baiklah, aku mengerti." Seokjin menggoyang-goyangkan kepala Taehyung ke kiri dan ke kanan.

"Ayo, cepat! Aku lapar." Taehyung sedikit kesulitan untuk berbicara karena pipinya yang masih di tangkup.

"Iya iya.."

 _ **TOK TOK TOK**_

Pintu ruangan pun terbuka dan memperlihatkan seorang lelaki memakai pakaian dokter yang sedang tersenyum menyesal. Mungkin pikirnya ia salah waktu saat masuk ke ruangan itu.

Karena tahu Seokjin jarang sekali menempatkan tamunya langsung ke dalam ruangan pribadinya yang berarti Seokjin akan memilih untuk membawa tamunya ke tempat lain, dirinya hanya bingung melihat ada orang asing di ruangan itu.

"Permisi Dokter Kim, saya hanya ingin memberikan berkas yang anda pinta minggu lalu. Dan semua barang-barang milik ayah anda sudah kami bereskan. Tinggal menunggu untuk dipindah ke sini. Dan, maaf saya mengganggu waktu anda." Dokter itu pun membungkuk.

Ayah Seokjin adalah salah satu orang penting di rumah sakit ini. Dia adalah satu-satunya tangan kanan pemilik rumah sakit. Jadi tidak heran, walaupun sebenernya para dokter itu sederajat dengan Seokjin, mereka lebih memilih untuk lebih tahu diri. Dan ayah Seokjin meninggal dunia dua bulan yang lalu. Karena penyakit jantung yang dideritanya. Dan juga, Taehyung tahu itu. Karena saat itu adalah saat pertama kali ia dipertemukan oleh Seokjin.

"Tidak apa-apa Dokter Shin, kau tidak perlu merasa tidak enak begitu. Oh iya, dan terima kasih untuk berkas ini." Seokjin menerima satu map yang diberikan oleh Dokter Shin. "Oh iya, perkenalkan ini Kim Taehyung. Dan Taehyung, dia Dokter Shin. Teman baikku di rumah sakit."

Taehyung membungkuk lalu tersenyum, "Senang bertemu dengan anda."

Dokter Shin membalas sapaan itu, "Senang juga bertemu dengan anda Taehyung- _ssi_. Dokter Kim tidak hentinya-hentinya membicarakanmu saat hanya berdua denganku _aw_ -" perkataan itu mendapat pukulan ringan di perut Dokter Shin. Taehyung hanya tersenyum canggung. Sangat malu sebenarnya.

.

.

.

Seokjin memang dokter yang sangat istimewa. Taehyung sangat takjub saat tangan-tangan yang biasa memegang stetoskop dan alat suntik itu sekarang sangat mahir dalam memotong sayuran dan daging seperti koki profesional.

Waktu itu Taehyung pernah bertanya dari mana Seokjin belajar memasak. Dan pria itu bisa memasak karena terbiasa di rumah sendiri. Dulu walaupun ada bibi yang membantu, namun tidak jarang Seokjin membuat masakan yang resepnya ia dapatkan dari internet ataupun buku resep masakan sang ibu.

Kini makan siang mereka hampir selesai. Tinggal menatanya di masing-masing piring yang telah disediakan, dan _finish_.

Seokjin memperlakukan Taehyung seperti pangeran. Ia menarik kursi untuk Taehyung duduki. Senyum sehangat mataharinya tidak pernah terlepas dari bibirnya. Semua itu membuat perasaan Taehyung jadi menghangat. Ini pertama kalinya ia diperlakukan sangat istimewa seperti ini, dihargai, dan juga mungkin dicintai?

"Apa ada yang kurang?" tanya Seokjin di sela kegiatan makan mereka. Taehyung menggeleng dengan mantap.

"Ini luar biasa! Maksudku, aku terkadang makan _samgyeopsal_ di luar sana. Namun kali ini rasanya lebih berbeda. Apa kau menambahkan bumbu lain, hyung?" Taehyung dengan lahap memakan makanan yang tersaji di depannya. Dari pertemuan pertama mereka, Taehyung memang sudah menunjukkan sifat aslinya. Jadi kali ini masa bodo seberapa banyak ia ingin makan.

"Cinta." Ucap Seokjin enteng dan membuat Taehyung seketika menghentikan sumpitnya di udara. Taehyung melihat ke arah kursi di sebrangnya, menampakkan Seokjin yang tersenyum penuh arti. Tak lama pria itu terkekeh geli melihat raut wajah Taehyung yang sangat menggemaskan.

"Aku hanya bercanda." Mungkin ini berlebihan, tapi sungguh, tadi Taehyung menahan napasnya untuk sekedar mendengarkan lanjutan kalimat Seokjin. Namun kini ia bisa bernapas lega, juga sedikit kecewa juga. "Aku hanya memakai resep yang dulu ibuku sering pakai. Jujur saja, aku baru kedua kali ini memasak _samgyeopsal_ untuk orang lain."

Untuk kedua kalinya Taehyung tersentak. Kedua kalinya untuk orang lain. Jika sekarang ini Seokjin memasak untuknya, lalu dulu? Apakah mantan kekasih Seokjin?

.

.

"Kenapa kau dari tadi diam saja? Ini bukan Taehyung yang aku kenal." Tanya Seokjin disela kegiataannya merapikan berkas-berkas sang ayah.

Mereka kini berada di ruagan kerja Tuan Kim semasa hidupnya, yang kini akan menjadi ruang kerja Seokjin. Sementara Seokjin merapikan meja serta lemari sang ayah, Taehyung duduk di sofa panjang di tengah ruangan seraya memegangi _mug_ yang bersisi cokelat panas. Ia hanya diam dan sesekali meniup cokelatnya, sehingga uap panas menguar begitu banyak.

Kalau boleh dibilang, Taehyung sangat bodoh. Ia masih penasaran dengan siapa orang yang pernah dibuatkan makanan oleh Seokjin. Ini memelakukan.

"Hey, Kim." Panggilan Seokjin membuat Taehyung menoleh ke arahnya.

"Kau juga Kim, Tuan Kim."

Seokjin terbahak setelahnya, "Iya juga ya. Jadi nanti jika kita menikah kau tetap akan tetap memakai marga itu."

 _ **Blush**_

Itu tadi Seokjin baru melamarnya atau bagaimana? Ah, ingatkan Taehyung jika Seokjin memang sering menggodanya.

"S-siapa juga yang ingin menikah denganmu. Pede sekali." Taehyung mencibir. Lalu ia meletakkan _mug_ nya ke atas meja dan bergegas menghampiri dokter muda itu. "Biar kubantu."

Seokjin mengangguk, "Dengan senang hati _my love._ "

Taehyung mengumpat dalam hati. Bagaimana bisa sih Seokjin berkata begitu gampangnya. Sedangkan di sini, di balik dada Taehyung terdapat jantung yanglebih cepat.

"Jangan panggil aku begitu!" Cebikan Taehyung sangat lucu. Membuat Seokjin tak tahan untuk mengusap kepalanya sayang.

"Aku tidak pernah bercanda saat mengatakannya, kau tau itu." Mata bertemu mata. Mata indah Taehyung saat ini lebih menarik ketimbang berkas-berkas itu. "Dan, aku juga tidak pernah bercanda saat berkata jika kita akan menikah."

 _ **BAAM!**_

Telak merona Kim Taehyung dibuatnya. Kim Seokjin dan kata-kata manisnya.

"Jadi, kita menikah?"

Tolong, siapapun, tolong Kim Taehyung sekarang! Rasa-rasanya ia tidak bisa berpijak. Kaki-kakinya jadi seperti _jelly_.

Menikah?

Bahkan Taehyung saja masih sulit mengurus dirinya sendiri. Dan kini ada seorang dokter muda yang baru ia kenal beberapa bulan lalu yang langsung mengajaknya menikah.

Butuh waktu lama untuk Taehyung bisa mengalihkan pembicaraan ini saat ia melihat masih banyak tumpukan berkas di atas meja. "A-ah, i-ini masih banyak yang belum dibereskan. Sebaiknya kita bereskan sebelum semakin larut."

Taehyung tidak bodoh saat melihat ke dalam mata itu. Seokjin kecewa. Ia tidak tau harus berbuat apa. Jantungnya kini semakin berdegup cepat. Seakan meronta ingin ke luar.

Tak lama Seokjin tersenyum dan mengusap kepala Taehyung dengan penuh kelembutan. "Ayo, kita selesaikan." Seokjin kembali membuka berkasnya yang tertunda. "Lalu menikah."

Demi kerang laut!

" _Hyuuuung_!"

Seokjin terbahak akan rengekan Taehyung. "Iya sayang, bercanda."

Tuh kan!

Taehyung mulai memusatkan dirinya pada kertas-kertas yang sangat tidak ia mengerti. Seokjin hanya menyuruhnya menyusun berkas sesuai tahun. Dan saat itulah Taehyung melongo tak percaya.

" _Hyung_ , ini apa?"

Taehyung menyodorkan satu lembar kertas yang tersimpan di dalam map. Ia bukan seorang pemuda yang suka ikut campur urusan orang lain. Namun ini beda cerita.

Seokjin mengambil kertas itu kemudian membacanya. Dan seketika senyumnya mengembang. "Ah, ini sepertinya yang dicari-cari ayahku waktu itu. Ia sampai tidak tidur beberpa malam untuk mencari dokumen ini."

Dunia Taehyung berhenti. Ia menggigil. Ingatannya terus berputar ke masa-masa lalu. 

_Surat Perjanjian Adopsi Anak Terhadap Park Jimin_

Semuanya lewat dengan sangat cepat. Momen saat dimana ia dan Jimin berkenalan, saat mereka satu sekolah, ketika Jimin salah menyebut marga saat pertama kali datang ke sekolah. Alih-alih menyebut Min ia malah menyebut Park.

Dan saat ia berkunjung ke rumah Jimin, tidak ada satupun foto semasa bayinya. Ia juga ingat betul ketika betapa protektifnya Jimin terhadap Yoongi. Semuanya melewati pikirannya secara cepat dan bersamaan.

Ia hanya tidak menyangka jika Jimin bukan anak kandung dari Tuan dan Nyonya Min. Bagaimana mungkin Taehyung sangat tidak peka.

Taehyung pernah beranggapan jika Jimin adalah orang yang paling beruntung karena masih memiliki keluarga yang sangat lengkap. Dan juga kebutuhan yang sudah terjamin. Tapi sekarang pikiran itu meluap entah kemana. Yang ada di pikiran Taehyung kini hanya Jimin yang kecil, Jimin yang butuh seseorang untuk meluapkan semua masalahnya, Jimin yang rapuh. Kini pertama kalinya Taehyung berpikir bahwa ia adalah sahabat yang paling bodoh. 

**TBC**

**_Huhuhu pendek banget ya?_**  
 ** _Maafkan diriku :(_**  
 ** _Nanti semoga cepet update_** **, mumpung masih libur hehehe..**

 **Aku ada story baru di wattpad yang mungkin aku gak publish di sini. Jadi silahkan yang mau baca di: minyooniest**

 **Much love 3**


End file.
